


Harry Potter and the Murder Mystery Party

by KWBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Hermione Granger, Auror Pansy Parkinson, Auror Ron Weasley, Blackmail, DJ Dennis Creevey, Daily Prophet, Hogwarts 5 Year Reunion, Malfoy Manor Casino, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murder mystery party, Mystery, Play it yourself, Poison, Post-Hogwarts, Potions, Professor Neville Longbottom, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolf Lavender Brown, Werewolf Seamus Finnegan, competing books, what could go wrong?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 22,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWBlue/pseuds/KWBlue
Summary: About two years ago, I wanted to put on a murder mystery party that was Harry Potter themed, so I searched the internet for one. Finding nothing to my liking, I wrote one.There are some additional props that I will have linked in a Dropbox folder. There is also a playlist. Spotify link included in the introduction.





	1. Harry Potter Murder Mystery Instructions

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this as much as I did. It was about 3 months of work? Perhaps more. 
> 
> So if you do enjoy it, please leave Comments or Kudos :)

**Instructions**

You will need at least 16 people for this to work, but ideally you will want to have 17. Before assigning characters, ensure that people can come to your party. Once you have decided on characters, send each person their character description and a copy of the Daily Prophet spread. This will help them plan their costumes and begin to get into character. Costumes are not required, but they definitely add to the fun.

  1. Get a picture of a cat. Or, if you have a real cat, plan on having it at the party. The cat will be Professor McGonnagal. Alternatively, have a picture of McGonnagal. She’s not a character, she just reads the introduction. You could even record this beforehand and just play the audio – your call. If I have provided you with audio, please feel free to use that.

  2. Print out Print out the character sheets—the character description and their instructions for before and after the murder. Cut the instructions page in half with Before on one side and After on the other. Put the description and the Before instructions in an envelope and label it Envelope A. Put the After instructions in another envelope and label it Envelope B (Do NOT open until AFTER the murder).

  3. Print out the Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes catalog and assemble it. Put this in George’s A envelope.

  4. Print and cut out as many of the Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes items as you would like. Put them in George’s A envelope.

  5. Print out the polyjuice potion recipe and put it in George’s A envelope.

  6. Print out the Burgin and Borke’s catalog and assemble it. Put this in Pansy’s A envelope.

  7. Print out the potion labels and affix them to some bottles. There are two that are needed for the plot to work: Amortentia and Potion 113. Potion 113 also needs a Horace Slughorn label on the back of it and the bottle should be colored silver (you can do this with paint or with a silver sharpie). The Amortentia bottle should be empty.

  8. Print out the Two Gringotts withdrawal slips. Put the one from Hermione’s bank account in her A envelope. Put the one from Ron’s bank account in Ron’s B envelope.

  9. Print out the interdepartmental memo, fold it, and seal it with the ministry seal. Put this into Ron’s A envelope. (folding instructions here: http://mugglemagic.net/video/diy- ministry-of-magic-memo/ )

  10. Print out the family tree, stick it together and put it in Luna’s A envelope. Alternatively, use the template to write out your own.

  11. Print out the list of people who were at Slughorn’s party and put it in Luna’s B envelope

  12. Print out the Ministry of Magic Life insurance form and put it in Ron’s B envelope.

  13. Find a stone to act as the Resurrection Stone. To differentiate it from other stones, you can write an R on it in pen or paint.

  14. Print out enough money that everyone has 50 galleons (5 each) and put the money in each character’s A envelope.

  15. Print out enough accusation sheets for each character and put them into each character’s B envelope.

  16. Print out the betting slips and put them in Cormac’s A envelope.

  17. Print out Denny’s brochure, business cards and invoice and put them in his A envelope.

  18. Print out the Ministry Warrant and put it in Ron’s B envelope

  19. Print out two copies of the book cover and put one each in Seamus and Lavender’s A envelopes. If you are feeling really adventurous, you can put the covers over real books, wrap them and have them arrive by Owl Post, using the owl post sheets.

  20. Print out the Daily Prophet article (as many copies as you want) and scatter them around the party area for people to reference.

  21. Print out the Malfoy Manor Credit Application and put it in Draco’s A envelope.

  22. Get name tags for people. Or create IDs for them! (Pansy Parkinson should have some form of Ministry of Magic ID)




**Party Schedule**

Most likely the party will take 2-4 hours. The party length will depend on a number of factors, including how well people know each other and whether or not you’re serving a meal. Because the party is not pre-scripted, but rather set in stages, as a host it is important to observe the guests’ behavior and move onto the next stage when appropriate. This will give everyone enough time to enjoy all aspects of the party and have it move on at a more enjoyable pace. In particular, check in on how Ron is doing in the first phase of the party.

 **Stage One: Guests Arrive**  
Have guests’ name tags and their A and B envelopes available for them. They may open their A envelopes as soon as they arrive.

**Stage Two: Introduction**

  * After all the guests have arrived. Read out Professor McGonnagal’s Introduction.
  * Have time for the guests to mingle and complete their first objectives.
  * This may require 30-60 minutes, depending on how well your guests know each other.
  * If serving dinner, this may be a good time for dinner to be served.



**Stage Three: Murder and Investigation**

  * After the victim falls down dead, have everyone open their second envelopes. The victim will become another character (Ernie MacMillen) who will lead the investigation.
  * Have Ernie read the sheet explaining the investigation.
  * The guests should then have time to complete their second objectives in envelope B.
  * Once everyone has completed their objectives and their investigation, have people fill out their Who Dunnit sheets and hand them in to you, the host.



**Stage Four: The Solution**

  * Once everyone has handed in their sheets, use the tally sheet to calculate the various winners and to see who everyone thought the murderer was. Read aloud the names of the accused, and how many people accused them, then have the murderer reveal themselves. Once you have reached announced who has the most accusations, have Ernie fill out a Warrant and arrest them.

  * Congratulate the winners! If you have prizes for Best Dressed, Best Actor and Who has the most money at the end?, give them out.




Link to files here: [DROPBOX LINK](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/cu6i7fbdlmflplw/AAC4n_B4JAfxQIjt_k7GsBoXa?dl=0)

All the files in the dropbox are ones I either made or found using google image search. All of the non-Ministry IDs were created by me. If you want personalized ones, please feel free to DM me and I'll see what I can do. I wish I could remember the citations for the potions labels, Gringott's slips and Borgin and Burke's catalogue, but as I found them over 2 years ago, alas I cannot. I believe it may have been the [Harry Potter Paper Props thread on The RPF](https://www.therpf.com/forums/threads/harry-potter-free-paper-props-all-movies-and-more.108986/).

I would be remiss if I didn't credit [Becky Lee Burk's incredible Harry Potter Party blog post](http://bringinghomeezra.blogspot.com/2014/05/our-harry-potter-party-throw-down.html?m=1) and [Danny from Muggle Magic](https://www.patreon.com/MuggleMagic/overview) who does much better work than I was able to find just searching the internet or making it myself. If you can afford it, I would highly recommend supporting him and using some of his magnificent props. 

I would also like to thank my mother for very enthusiastically providing the voice for Professor McGonnagall in the recording. 

Spotify playlist is below. It is actually important to the plot as Denny has to point out his songs, because he's cool now. 


	2. McGonagall's Introduction

Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone! My, time does fly, doesn’t it? I can’t believe it’s been five years since you left school. You’ve all been up to so much.

Harry, of course, has been working as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic, along with Ron and Hermione. Neville recently retired from their team of Aurors and now works as our Herbology professor. The students just love him.

Blaise Zabini was recently elected to a position at the Ministry and serves on the Magical Zoning Committee. Fascinating work, I’m sure.

Luna Lovegood and Seamus Finnegan are now both at the Daily Prophet and they have both assured me that they never use Quik Quotes Quills. In addition, they have both been working on books I’ve been told. Seamus’s book on the Battle of Hogwarts is set to be released at midnight. I know we’re all dying to learn who your co-author is.

Oh, I see here that it is Lavender Brown. Well, Ms. Brown. We were not expecting you! Indeed, I’m quite happy to see you alive any well. We were under the impression you had perished in the Battle. I’m glad to see that’s not the case.

Ginny, I assume you’re here as Harry’s date – congratulations on your recent win at the Quidditch World Cup! Of course, I’m an avid Hollyhead Harpies fan, so I must get your autograph before you go! Ahem, where was I?

Pansy Parkinson has been working in Borgin and Burke’s in Knockturn Alley. An interesting choice of workplace. Hmm.

Some of you may be surprised to see Cormac McLaggen here, but he ended up graduating in your year after he repeated his seventh year. Whether this was just to play Quidditch For Gryffindorremains to be seen, but he has since retired from the game and is now Wizarding Wireless’s premier Quidditch commentator.

Hannah Abbott recently took over the Leaky Cauldron from her late Uncle Tom. They have a much improved menu, I’m told, and I’m sure wizarding travelers are grateful for that. And as if that weren’t enough, she has been training as a Medi-witch.

Draco Malfoy is now also in the hospitality business. He turned Malfoy Manor into a casino. I’m sure that Malfoys of previous generations are rolling in their graves at the thought, but Mr. Malfoy seems to be doing quite well for himself.

Gregory Goyle surprised us all by earning three N.E.W.T.s during his brief stint in Azkaban- Mr. Goyle, I didn’t know you had it in you, but all of your former teachers are proud of your turnaround. He now works as Mr. Malfoy’s Head of Security, so I guess some things never change.

Theodore Nott also seems to have found gainful employment at Malfoy Manor Casino, and I’ve heard that as head bartender, he makes a mean gillywater gimlet. In fact, he graciously agreed to tend bar tonight and I can tell you all that he does _indeed_ make an _excellent_ gimlet.

Dennis Creevey is here in a dual capacity, both as our DJ - Neville, explain to me again what a DJ is? Oh never mind. And he’s also here as our official event photographer. I am sure you will all remember Dennis - oh bother - that’s right, you go by Denny now, don’t you? - from your Hogwarts days.

George Weasley, I’m not sure what you’re doing here, but congratulations on the success of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. Next time I would recommend coming to your own class reunion as opposed to your brother’s.


	3. THE DAILY PROPHET EXCLUSIVE REVIEW OF  School of the Damned: A Year in the Life of a Hogwarts Student During the Second Wizarding War

**THE DAILY PROPHET EXCLUSIVE REVIEW OF**

**School of the Damned:** **_A Year in the Life of a Hogwarts Student During the Second Wizarding War_ **

You heard it here first. There is an EXPLOSIVE new book about the Battle of Hogwarts coming out, and the Daily Prophet has your exclusive first look.

As we near the five year anniversary of the Battle, there have been announcements about several upcoming books. A few weeks ago, the Prophet broke the news that none other than Ron Weasley - best friend to Harry “The-Boy-Who-Lived” Potter - is working on a book, slated to come out on the actual day of the Battle. But it seems he is being beaten to the punch by the collaborative duo of Seamus Finnegan and a TOP SECRET MYSTERY AUTHOR.

There are rumors swirling around this book, not least of all who the MYSTERY AUTHOR IS.

Dear Reader, despite being given parts of the book to read in advance, I DO NOT KNOW who this author is.

Of course, much has been written about the Battle of Hogwarts - it’s a day that eclipses the fist fall of the Dark Lord. This is in part due to the fact that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was truly defeated, and in part due to the fact that so many more people were there to witness it. Readers, I’m sure you will recall the veritable avalanche of Battle stories that emerged in the days following the end of the War. The Prophet ran almost non-stop coverage for months. But you’ve never heard an account like this one. Our MYSTERY AUTHOR had EXCLUSIVE ACCESS to the so called Golden Trio (Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger) and this book contains insights that only a TRUE INSIDER would have.

And buckle up, readers, because it is a bumpy ride.

Daily Prophet reporter Seamus Finnegan is listed as a co-author, and having read many of his articles, I can see his touches to the narrative. However, he gives his mysterious collaborator a lot of page space. And quite frankly, it works.

Though I was given just a small selection of only five chapters, I raced through them, unable to put the book down. The sheer amount of juicy gossip in this book is reason alone to buy it, but Finnegan helps shape the gossip into a convincing narrative at the same time. His mystery co-author pulls no punches in their analysis of their fellow Hogwarts students - for it is clear that they are a fellow student - and it is an almost voyeuristic read. I truly felt like I was at Hogwarts with everyone.

If you enjoyed the LIFE AND TIMES OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE by Rita Skeeter, or MY LIFE AS A TEENAGE WEREWOLF, the posthumous publication of Remus Lupin’s Hogwarts diaries, this is the book for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PDF of the Daily Prophet spread in the Dropbox.


	4. Excerpts from The School of the Damned

_I don’t know why everyone fell over themselves to fawn over Ginny Weasley in school. That girl used boys and then tossed them out like trash when she was done with them. It was clear to anyone that she was only ever interested in Harry and that she would do anything to get him._

_People would always say, “Oh Ginny’s so brave, Ginny’s so beautiful, Ginny’s so cool.” But I saw her for what she really was. A Mean Girl. She WOULD be a Quidditch player now. Ugh. She’s the worst._

_Ronald Weasley is a coward. He couldn’t even face a breakup at Hogwarts. How he got the courage to even participate in the Battle of Hogwarts is beyond me._

_Pansy Parkinson wanted to give Harry Potter up to Voldemort. If she’d had it her way, we’d all still be under his rule. I don’t know how she lives with herself._

_Blaise Zabini was always such a stuck up jerk. OK, so he was attractive but that didn’t give him the right to be such an ass. And it sure is strange that his mother had so many husbands. There’s a reason her nickname in the Prophet was Black Widow Zabini. That bitch was sketchy and so was he._

_Everyone says that Harry Potter is a hero for sacrificing himself for us all. But really how brave was he? Dying is easy - living is harder. And what was he doing all year while we were suffering under the Carrows and Snape? Camping. I mean, seriously?_

_Hermione Granger thinks she’s so much smarter than everyone else. And maybe she is, but she didn’t have to be so holier than thou about it. We get it. You know the answer. Sit down._

_I don’t see what Hermione sees in Ron. She is so out of his league._

_I wonder how Greg Goyle is coping without his fat twin. I swear they used to prop each other up. And how does he manage anything without Draco to boss him around? Oh wait, he doesn’t. He’s still Malfoy’s bitch._

_George Weasley is much smarter than anyone gives him credit for. His Jinx-Off saved me more times than I can count. He and his brother must have taken the lions share of the family brains though because the rest of them leave a lot to be desired._

_Neville Longbottom doesn’t really get a fair shake. He may not be the smartest, or the bravest, or the best looking, but he always tried his best. And from what I could see, he played just as big of a part of the final battle as Harry Potter. If not, more._

_Poor Loony Luna Lovegood. She was always so strange. But I feel like people should have been nicer to her in school. Myself included._

_Cormac McLaggen was so up himself in school that he couldn’t see that Hermione Granger only dated him to get back at Ron Weasley. And that was after she screwed up his Quidditch tryouts on purpose so that Ron would get the Keeper position.What an idiot._

_All that Draco Malfoy had going for him in school was his name. And really, the Malfoy name was so tarnished I was surprised he even bandied it about. No wonder he tried so hard to establish himself as Harry Potter’s rival - it gave him more legitimacy._

_Ron was always so jealous of Harry’s fame, even when Harry so obviously hated it. It was truly pathetic to watch at times._


	5. After Sexist Comments McLaggen Placed on Disciplinary Leave

AFTER SEXIST COMMENTS McLAGGEN PLACED ON DISCIPLINARY LEAVE

There were plenty of moments during the Quidditch World Cup coverage when viewers called out commentators for using sexist language to talk about female athletes. Few of the comments were more egregious than those of Cormac McLaggen of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. 

According to Romilda Vane at the Center for Magical Equality,“the number of microaggressions against female athletes in the media increased by a staggering 40 percent” from the 1999 to the 2003 Tournament. Vane places the onus of this increase on McLaggen.

“The narratives and stories we tell about female athletes are much different than the stories we tell about men in ways that suggest a kind of hierarchical difference between male and female athletes,” Vane says. Female athletes are “very rarely depicted in terms of their athletic competence [or] their accomplishments.” Instead, the media tries to “fit [them] into heterosexual-normative roles, either as mother or girlfriend or wife, or the focus is on their hyper-femininity in terms of their appearance.”

That, in turn, creates an exclusive group that is highlighted because the only women worthy of the spotlight have to fit those normative roles. That often leaves out “women of color, lesbian women, [or] not conventionally attractive women,” Cooky notes. Additionally, we infantilize female athletes, referring to them as “girls” instead of “women. 

In short, female athletes are women first, to be desired and lusted after, and athletes second. 

This kind of behavior was never more obvious than McLaggen’s comments during the World Cup Finals. In a boorish attempt to be funny, readers will recall that McLaggen referred to star Chaser Ginny Weasley as “Harry Potter’s girlfriend” for a decent part of the match before then saying that she “played well for a girl, particularly for one so attractive”. He later compared Weasley to her fellow Chaser, Althea Whittaker, not in terms of their flying abilities, but in terms of who he would rather date.

The Department of Magical Games and Sports has been flooded with calls for discipline, and the Prophet can now report that McLaggen has been placed on disciplinary leave until further notice. 


	6. St Mungo’s Reports Uptick in Memory Modification Requests

St Mungo ’ s Reports Uptick in Memory Modification Requests

St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries has reported an increase in the number of requests for memory modification. Healer Svechnikov, lead Neuromagical Healer, tells the Prophet that the majority of patients he has seen cite the War as their main source of stress. 

Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, has been outspoken about this, stating that he is deeply offended by the idea of people forgetting the war. “I literally sacrificed myself to defeat V ******* t, the least people can do is remember it.”

But Svechnikov pushed back on this comment, saying “While I understand Mr. Potter’s position, and commend him for his bravery, I would urge any witch or wizard who feels they are struggling to reach out. There is no weakness in asking for help. I urge everyone to practice self care.”


	7. Harry Potter Introduction

As Harry Potter, you are arguably the most famous wizard of all time. You have been dating Ginny Weasley for the better part of five years and you appear to be the ultimate power couple – you are an Auror and she is a Quidditch player for the Hollyhead Harpies and recently helped England win Gold at the Quidditch World Cup.

Ginny wants to move in with you, but you’re not ready for that kind of commitment even though you two have been dating for five years. Plus, it's a little weird to be dating your best friend’s sister. Ron has said he's ok with it, but it still feels weird sometimes. Ginny keeps saying that it might help your relationship if the two of you moved in together, but every time she has brought this up you have managed to brush her off or change the subject. You’re both very busy, what with your separate careers, so she says she doesn’t get toSee you that often and she worries that you are drifting apart. She says that at least if you lived together you might see each other when you were both home…

Since leaving school you have been working for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as an auror. You and Ron did not go back to school, but rather sat your N.E.W.T.s after studying with a private tutor. You could not bear to go back to Hogwarts, where so many people had died in the Final Battle with Voldemort. This is your first visit back to the castle since the day that Voldemort fell.

You earned two Os and two Es for your N.E.W.T.s: DADA: O, Transfiguration: O, Charms: E, and Potions: E (even you were surprised by this).

You have heard that some people are getting their memories modified to forget about what happened during the war. This offends you to your core as you literally sacrificed yourself for the wizarding world. The fact that anyone would want to forget how much everyone suffered is just terrible.

As part of your work for the Ministry, you’ve been investigating Malfoy Manor Casino, the casino that your school rival Draco Malfoy opened several years ago. In investigating him, you have gotten to know him quite well, and have realized he’s not the git he used to be. You have been unable to find any links to any Dark Magic or Dark Wizards at the casino, but you are worried that your judgement may be clouded now. Particularly after what happened last month…

The Quidditch World Cup was on and you and Draco watched Ginny play and win the final match. You had a bit too much to drink and recounted your troubles to Draco who was very sympathetic. Then you began to reminisce about school and the war. You realized you had never thanked Draco for saving your life when you were caught by the snatchers. You could tell that he’d recognized you, but he’d lied to keep you safe. Draco responded that you had saved him from the fiendfyre so you two were even. That, and your testimony about his family’s help on the day of the battle kept them all out of Azkaban. One thing led to another and Draco kissed you. You haven’t spoken to him since then and are not sure where the two of you stand. You are very attracted to him and are considering leaving Ginny for him.

Yesterday, Ron confronted you about this kiss. As it turns out, he saw it. He had come over to ask Malfoy to extend a deadline on his debts and saw the two of you. He threatened to tell Ginny about it unless you gave him several hundred galleons. Upon further questioning, you learned that Ron owes several thousand galleons of gambling debts to Draco. You’re still offended though that his first reaction was to blackmail you.

You know that Cormac McLaggen used some pretty sexist language while commentating on Ginny’s World Cup game, but unfortunately you aren’t 100% sure what he said, seeing as you were a tad distracted at the time. All you know is Ginny was furious, so you are furious on her behalf. You never liked Cormac anyway.

Before coming to this gathering, you were at a Slug Club reunion event in with Professor Slughorn.


	8. Harry Potter Objectives at the Start

Objectives at the start of the party:

  * Anytime Ginny tries to bring up moving in with her, make some excuse and leave the conversation.
  * You must get Draco alone in the broom closet to discuss the fact that Ron is blackmailing the two of you about that kiss last month. Discuss your relationship. Where does he see this going?
  * Look around and comment at how well everything has been put back together. Say that it looks just like it was when you were at school.
  * Ask George how Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes is coming along. You want to know how well your TriWizard winnings are being used.
  * Let Lavender know that you are glad she survived. You haven't read much on her book, but even if she has said things that don't make you look good, that's fine. You don't really care either way. You would much prefer people stop worshiping you. It's tiring.
  * Tell Cormac that the things he said about Ginny were uncalled for and wrong.
  * Tell Dennis (Denny) he did a great job DJing at Ron’s birthday party this year.




	9. Harry Potter Objectives After the Murder

Things you know:

This is information not known to many–and possibly only YOU. Use it wisely in your scheming and bribery or hide it to help maintain your innocence.

 

  * Ron has lost a lot of money at the Malfoy Casino. In fact, he still owes Draco over two thousand galleons (over $13,000).
  * You are considering leaving Ginny for Draco.
  * Ron told George about your affair with Draco.
  * Before coming to this gathering, you were at a Slug Club reunion event in with Professor Slughorn. If anyone asks, it was: you, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, Cormac, Dennis, Luna (who was there covering the event for the Prophet) and Theodore (who was tending bar).



 

Objectives after the murder:

  * Once Luna or Theo has shared some pertinent information with you, break up with Ginny.
  * Comfort Hermione over the death of Ron.
  * Tell Draco that you can pay him back for Ron’s debts. He was your friend and you feel bad that he might put Draco’s business into financial danger.
  * If anyone asks who was at Slughorn’s party, say that it was: you, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, Cormac, Dennis,  Luna (who was there covering the event for the Prophet) and Theodore (who was tending bar).
  * Maybe ask Draco out? I don't know. But maybe?
  * Try to find the murderer while maintaining your innocence.




	10. Draco Malfoy Introduction

After the war, Narcissa and Lucius moved to America in order to avoid awkward interactions with other English Wizards in the post-Voldemort era and they left you Malfoy Manor. You wanted a way to make legitimate money, so you took your inheritance and turned the Manor into a casino, much to the chagrin of your parents.

No one is quite sure how you got the permits to open the casino. After all, the manor was zoned as Residential, but now is Commercial. Many people think bribery or dark magic was used, but you know better. You have a friend, Blaise Zabini, on the Magical Zoning Committee and he helped get the paperwork through. Now, how Blaise got onto the Magical Zoning Committee is another story, which may involve some more Slytherin thinking. But nothing was illegal per se. You just found him a district with very few inhabitants and gifted them lifetime passes to the Spa at Malfoy Manor Casino. No money officially changed hands.

The Quidditch World Cup was on and you and Harry watched Ginny play and win the final match. You both had a bit too much to drink and Harry began to recount his relationship troubles with Ginny.You were very sympathetic. Then you began to reminisce about school and the war. Harry realized he had never thanked you for saving your life when he was caught by the snatchers. You had recognized Harry, but you had lied to keep him alive. You responded that he had saved him from the fiendfyre (something you still have nightmares about) so you two were even. That, and his testimony about your family’s help on the day of the battle kept you all out of Azkaban. One thing led to another and you kissed Harry. You haven’t spoken to him since then and are not sure where the two of you stand.

Ron Weasley has frequented your casino quite often since it opened. Indeed, he has racked up about two thousand galleons (~$15,000) in debt to you. You would like him to repay this money as soon as possible and have tasked Greg Goyle, your head of security, with the task.

You hired Greg last year when he applied for an open position on your security team. He is a different person from the Greg you knew in Hogwarts. He realized he had a brain, studied, took his N.E.W.T.s, and gained 3 of them - more than you ever did (only because you didn’t bother - you would have obviously have aced at least your Potions N.E.W.T. and probably Charms and Transfiguration as well). He quickly rose to be your Head of Security and he has proven himself very capable. You trust him with your life, even more than you did at school.

You have also hired fellow Slytherin Theodore Nott as your head bartender. He has proven himself very capable and very inventive with the cocktail menu! You credit quite a bit of the Casino’s success on Theo’s ability to liquor up a crowd.

Ron held his birthday party at Malfoy Manor Casino earlier in the year and young Dennis Creevey DJed. Although he said his name was Denny? Or Benny? Either way, he got lots of people dancing, which lead them to drink more and stay longer than they normally might. You’re toying with the idea of getting him to play more often.

Before coming to this gathering, you were at a Slug Club reunion event in with Professor Slughorn. You were not part of the Slug Club at Hogwarts, but you came in place of your father. And also because you’re still desperate to be included in the Slug Club (remember how you snuck into their Christmas party in the sixth year?)


	11. Draco Malfoy Objectives at the Start

Objectives at the start of the party:

  * You must meet Harry in the broom closet without Ginny noticing. You haven’t seen him since you kissed him and you want to talk about what this means.
  * You must ask Ron when he plans to pay you back. The clock is ticking and you’d rather settle this the nice way.
  * If Seamus asks about the casino and its patrons, tell him that it’s going well. After all, you always collect on your debts. If he presses you, shrug and say perhaps some people in the room don’t know how to handle their money.
  * If Blaise asks you about how he was elected, assure him that nothing illegal happened. It was just a small district of easily won over minds. Nothing was illegal per se. You just found him a district with very few inhabitants and gifted them lifetime passes to the Spa at Malfoy Manor Casino. No money officially changed hands. Tell him he should visit you at the casino more often. You want to nurture all the friends you have, seeing as there are so few of them.
  * If Pansy tries to convince you to buy anything from Borgin and Burke’s, politely decline. After all, you are trying to rehabilitate the Malfoy name. But try to rekindle your friendship. It’s been so long since you two have seen each other. In fact, she should come up to Malfoy Manor Casino. You’ll even comp her a room.
  * Ask Dennis what his rates are. When he tells you, act surprised (you are, they are high!) and ask how Ron could afford that. Commiserate with Dennis/Denny/Benny/Whatever his name is about Ron owing you both money.




	12. Draco Malfoy Objectives After the Murder

Things you know:

This is information not known to many–and possibly only YOU. Use it wisely in your scheming and bribery or hide it to help maintain your innocence.

  * Ron has lost a lot of money at the Malfoy Casino. In fact, he still owes you over two thousand galleons (over $13,000). He also owes Dennis Creevey the same amount.
  * Ron was blackmailing you and Harry about your affair.
  * You are secretly in love with none other than Harry Potter, your old school rival.
  * Before coming to this gathering, you were at a Slug Club reunion event in with Professor Slughorn. If anyone asks, it was:you, Hermione, Harry, Blaise, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, Cormac, Dennis, Luna (who was there covering the event for the Prophet) and Theodore (who was tending bar).



 

Objectives after the murder:

  * Ask Harry if Ron had told anyone else about the two of you.
  * Talk to Ron’s insurance beneficiaries about recouping some of your losses. Not to be insensitive, but…
  * Ask Greg if he did it to defend you. If so, you’re going to have to let him go - the casino shouldn’t suffer such bad press.
  * Ask Theo if he had anything to do with the murder. After all, he is the bartender in charge of all of the reunion’s drinks. And Ron died after taking a sip of his drink… If so, you’re going to have to let him go - the casino shouldn’t suffer such bad press.
  * Try to find the murderer while maintaining your innocence. 




	13. Ron Weasley Introduction

Ronald Weasley - what has become of you? You once helped Harry save the wizarding world, but oh how the mighty have fallen.

Since leaving school you have been working for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as an auror. You and Harry did not go back to school, but rather sat your N.E.W.T.s after studying with a private tutor. This is your first visit back to the castle since the day that Voldemort fell.

You earned four Es for your N.E.W.T.s: DADA, Transfiguration, Charms and, Potions.

Now you work as an Auror in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. You’ve made your way steadily up through the ranks, though sometimes you worry that you’ve only been promoted because you’re Harry’s friend and Hermione helps you with your paperwork.

You are in charge of the undercover division. Pansy Parkinson is one of your agents, though only you and Harry know that she works for the Ministry. There’s hardly even any paperwork about it. She works at Borgin and Burke’s in order to keep an ear out for Dark Magic chatter. You’ve taken quite a liking to Pansy and she seems to like you too, particularly as you’re one of the only people she meets with who doesn’t have connections to the magical underworld. As you meet with her in dingy London hotels so as not to arouse suspicion, it was very easy for the two of you to fall into bed together. And that’s exactly what you did.

Recently, Pansy has tried to end this relationship by threatening to tell Hermione about it, but you’ve pointed out the fact that you are one of the few people who knows that she is a ministry spy. In return, you threatened to tell people that she gave you false information, thus ruining her credibility. This wasn’t your finest move, but you were desperate. Hermione might be the only good thing in your life.

The other day when you stopped by her desk, you noticed a strange Ministry memo lying there. Being a bit nosy, you opened it to find a lunch invitation to Hermione from that smarmy rich bastard, Blaise Zabini. While it could be a harmless lunch invite, you are worried that something might be going on between them. He’s frightfully good looking after all. That bastard.

Ever since Fred and George won that big sack of galleons at the Quidditch World Cup, you’ve been convinced that you could do the same thing. So when Malfoy opened his casino, you were one of the first people there. Unfortunately, you’ve lost a lot of money - but you’re going to win it back of course. While in the process of winning back your money, you’ve had to borrow some money from friends and family, including borrowing some Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes money from George.You’re going to pay them back - obviously - you just need to recoup your losses. Yesterday you borrowed Hermione’s Gringott’s key and borrowed some money without telling her. But you’ll pay her back before she even realizes it’s gone. You’re betting double or nothing on the outcome of Ginny’s next game. The Hollyhead Harpies are the best in the league - and you’ve bet against them with quite astronomical odds.

Your bookie is non other than that cocksure asshole Cormac McLaggen, who now works as a Quidditch commentator and a bookie on the side. He was surprised that you had bet against your sister and asked if your relationship with her had been strained since she cheated on Harry at the Quidditch World Cup after party with Seamus Finnigan.

You called him a nosy jerk and/or liar and punched him in the face. You threatened to ruin his career if he told anyone else this information, by alleging that he had sexually assaulted Hermione at the Slughorn Christmas party in sixth year. You know Hermione thinks he’s a jerk and that he had tried to kiss her against her will under the mistletoe at that party, so you’re pretty sure she would back you up. Either way, you somewhat left on bad terms, so you hope he will in fact honor your bet if you win. Sorry, not if. WHEN.

It was only after you left that you realized that you still owed him for another bet -the Wimbourne Wasps had lost to the Falmouth Falcons the previous week. You hope he has forgotten…

You’ve been working on a book about the war against Voldemort with Luna Lovegood. She is your ghost writer. You know that you were important in the final battle, but you may have inflated your role somewhat, at the detriment of Neville Longbottom. You and Luna have had some very serious disagreements about this and you have told her in no uncertain terms that it will be written the way you want it or you will take away any of her writing credits.

In researching things for the book, Luna came across a copy of the Weasley family tree which shows that Harry and Ginny are cousins. When Luna told you about this, you flew off the handle and called her crazy and meddling. This information could ruin Harry and Ginny’s relationship, and you don’t want to break your little sister’s heart, or risk alienating Harry as a friend. Particularly as things are already a bit rocky for the two of you.

Two weeks ago, while Ginny was playing in the Quidditch World Cup, you went over to Malfoy Manor to ask Draco for an extension on your debt to him (which is over two thousand galleons (over $13,000) but you will win it back in this last double or nothing bet). Upon reaching Draco’s private quarters, you found Harry and Draco kissing on the couch. You fled before anyone could see you.

You have since used this information to try to leverage some money out of Harry so that you can pay George back for the money you borrowed from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. Yesterday you threatened to tell Ginny about what you saw unless he gave you several hundred galleons. This conversation took a turn that you weren’t expecting and you broke down and told him about your gambling debts.

Your relationship with Hermione has its ups and downs. Obviously she doesn’t know that you’re cheating on her with Pansy, but you two have plenty of arguments anyway. You’ve been telling her that you’ve been working late at WWW with George.

Last time you were at WWW with George (you gotta make your alibi seem legit after all), you both got quite drunk and he mentioned that he had recently stolen some plans from a rival in America using Polyjuice potion.

The other day when you were at the Leaky Cauldron for a working lunch, you noticed that Neville was there visiting his girlfriend, the new proprietor, Hannah Abbott. He looked almost sloppily devoted to her, something you had noticed during his time with you on the Auror force, but that day it seemed particularly pronounced. You haven’t seen him much since he left the force to take over as Herbology Professor, so you had forgotten how smitten he was with her. While you were watching them, debating whether or not to go over and say hello, you saw Hannah slip something into Neville’s butterbeer.

Once Neville had left, you asked Hannah about it, lazily flashing your Ministry Department Of Law Enforcement credentials at her and she confessed that it was a love potion. Seeing an opportunity to recoup some of your gambling losses, you, again super casually, mentioned that you could write her up for use of a classified substance. Or, for the small price of 50 galleons (~$300) you could forget about it. After all, in comparison to the Ministry fine of 150 galleons, that seemed a small price to pay. She grudgingly complied. (You originally started at 25 galleons, butshe refused until you mentioned the fine, after which point, you raised the price.)

While you may not actually _be_ a baller, you certainly try to live like one. Your birthday party this year was talked about in _all_ of the gossip magazines, because it was awesome. It was relatively cheap, too, as you held it at Malfoy Casino and it was a cash bar. (You hoped other peoples’ gambling might help offset some of your debts. It did not.)

The main expense was the DJ. You figured little Dennis Creevey would give you a good deal as you had basically been his idol in school, but it turns out he’s actually pretty cool now. He’s a famous muggle DJ, which meant his set was great, but he ended up charging more than you had anticipated. (You hadn’t read the contract you signed that closely and missed a zero on his price per hour. This is what you need Hermione for. Or, rather, this is one of the many things you need Hermione for.) On top of that, the invoices include some sort of “equipment damage” line item. You’re not sure what that means as you were pretty drunk by the end of the night. You haven’t paid him yet, as you are broke. But again, Ginny’s match will change everything. You owe him around 2000 galleons as well (~$13,000).

Or at least, you really hope it will. Because Greg Goyle (Malfoy’s head of security) has been really on your case. You know he spent some time in Azkaban after the war, so you’re a little worried about the techniques he might use to recoup your debt. (That and you’ve seen a few too many Muggle mob movies)

You’re also banking on this book with Luna being a success. It will be nice to have another steady stream of income. However, it recently came to light that Seamus Finnegan has been working on a rival book with a mysterious co-author. No one knows who this author is, but the reviews have said the book is quite harsh. In fact, the pull quotes alone put you (and everyone else) in a pretty poor light. It is imperative that you and Luna put your book out as quickly as possible to set the record straight.

The nerve of Seamus - you thought you were friends. And now he’s put out a book to rival yours _and_ supposedly coerced your sister into sleeping with him. You might have to have some words with him at the reunion.


	14. Ron Weasley Objectives at the Start

Objectives at the start of the party:

  * Now that you know who wrote the rival book - Lavender Brown! - inform her that you will be suing her for libel. If she tries to make you jealous by pointing out that she is dating Dennis Creevey now, remind her that it was you who broke up with her, so you really don’t care.
  * Watch Harry very carefully. You suspect he will try to tell Draco about the fact that you confronted him about their affair and tried to extort them for money. You do not want them to be able to meet without anyone noticing. However, you don’t want to upset Ginny, so she mustn’t find out.
  * Tell George you will be able to repay him the money he loaned you next week. Ask him about the plans he stole from his American rivals. Tell him that if he asks you for the money back before you’re ready to give it to him, that you will reveal his use of polyjuice potion. If he asks you where the money went, confess to him that you lost it gambling, but that you have a plan to get it back. Or rather, several plans. Confide in him about Harry and Draco’s affair.
  * Demand that Luna give you the copy of the Weasley Family Tree that she found and to destroy all other copies of it. Or else… Inform her that you have NOT shared this information with Ginny or Harry and that she should stop sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong.
  * Ask Luna when the book will be ready. You’re sure she is just as concerned about Seamus and Lavender’s book as you are. Right? What is taking her so long? If she asks to be credited as a co-author tell her you’re still deciding on that. After all, you basically just dictated the whole thing to her.
  * Ask Blaise about the Interdepartmental Memo you found on Hermione’s desk this morning. Why was he trying to have lunch with your girlfriend?
  * AFTER you’ve talked to Blaise about the memo, ask Hermione about the Interdepartmental Memo you found on her desk this morning. Why was Blaise Zabini asking to have lunch with her? (Show her actual memo)
  * Explain to Hermione that you withdrew money from her account in order to pay George back for something. You can tell her about your gambling debts, or you can try to hide them. Your call.
  * If you notice her being friendly with Cormac, act very jealous. You haven’t gotten over the time Hermione took Cormac to Slughorn’s Christmas party in the Sixth year.
  * When Goyle asks you about the money you owe Draco, tell him he will get it soon. Mention that you are hoping to recoup your losses with a bet on the next Hollyhead Harpies game. Tell him he can confirm this with Cormac who is your bookie. If he asks you about who you are meeting in dingy hotels in London, admit that you’re having an affair with Pansy. Tell him to keep it quiet. Do not mention that she is a spy. If he threatens you with violence, tell someone about it.
  * Ask Ginny how she’s feeling. You need her in top form for her next game if you’re going to win back the money you lost. Also ask her, casually, if she would throw the game. Then calm her down when she gets offended that you bet against her.
  * Take Seamus aside and ask him WHAT THE HELL HE DID WITH YOUR SISTER. Accuse him of being a bad friend. For that, and for writing a rival book.
  * Apologize to Cormac for punching him in the face. Check that your bet on Ginny’s game still stands.
  * When anyone asks you when you’re going to pay them back, assure them it will be soon.
  * Remind Hannah that you know about the potions she’s been slipping Neville. It's your call if you want to try to extort her for more money at this reunion. 
  * If Theo asks you about your affair with Pansy, tell him it’s none of his business. You are both consenting adults after all. But also, don’t tell Hermione.
  * Once you have finished all of your other objectives, check with the host, give a toast, take an obvious sip of your drink and fall down DEAD. (You are the VICTIM). Tell no one this.




	15. Ron Weasley Objectives After the Murder

Things you know:

This is information not known to many–and possibly only YOU. Use it wisely in your scheming and bribery or hide it to help maintain your innocence.

  * You are now Ernie MacMillen, a fellow Hogwarts student. You were late arriving to the party, and good thing! Now you can be an impartial detective, particularly as you work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.
  * Do not share any of the information you learned as Ron.
  * Objectives after the murder:
  * Share any information that people give you with the rest of the group.
  * Use the resurrection stone to bring back the ghost of Ron for a minute. (As Ron, tell everyone that when you took a sip of your drink, it felt as though your insides were on fire and that you thought you saw ants crawling all over your skin, you felt cold but sweaty and that you could have sworn you saw horses charging through the wall.)
  * Look in this envelope to find Ron’s account withdrawal slip for Gringott’s. Ask if anyone has any information on Ron’s debts.
  * Observe everyone and share any evidence that is found with the group.
  * Take out the Insurance Slip in this envelope and share it with the group.
  * Once all the evidence has been found/brought forward, ask people to vote on who they think the murderer is.
  * Once there is consensus, fill out a Ministry Warrant and make the arrest!



 

Things to remind people about:

  * Blaise Zabini’s mother had at least six husbands pass away in mysterious circumstances. Could he have learned some tricks from her?
  * Greg Goyle spent some time in Azkaban for his time spent as a Death Eater. He is now head of Security at Malfoy Manor Casino.
  * Cormac made some pretty sexist comments about Ginny during the Quidditch World Cup.
  * Lavender and Ron had a very messy breakup when they were both at Hogwarts.
  * Theodore Nott is tending bar tonight. He has made everyone’s drinks.




	16. Directions After Murder

(to be read by Ernie MacMillen)

Hello, I am Ernie MacMillen. Some of you will remember me from school. Unfortunately I was late to this reunion as I was held up by a case at work. I am also an auror at the Ministry and work in the Magical Law Enforcement department,

As you can all see, a murder has just taken place.

At this time, I need to ask for your full cooperation in this investigation. It is imperative that no one leaves the premises as you are all considered suspects.

You received two envelopes earlier, so now you may open your second envelope. Read the information carefully when I am done. The envelope will contain information, evidence and objectives to help you conduct your own investigation. For some of you it will give you blackmailing and bargaining power. For one of you, it will contain the secret that you indeed ARE the murderer. Conduct your investigation wisely and be careful about what secrets you reveal. It is now that you will try to uncover the possible motives that people would have for wanting Ron dead.

After I have questioned some of you and conducted my own investigation into this crime, I will be presenting the tangible evidence that I have discovered. Everyone will then get a chance to examine the evidence before you make a formal accusation as to who the killer is. Until then I suggest you conduct your own investigation by questioning each other.

Thank you and I will be addressing you when I have compiled the available evidence to show you. Until then, start sleuthing!


	17. Ron Weasley Life Insurance

**Life Insurance Policy for** Ronald Weasley

The Ministry of Magic agrees to pay benefits in accordance with the terms and conditions of this policy for losses occurring while this policy is in force. 

  * We will pay the death benefit if the life insured dies within the policy term; or 
  * If your policy has a term of more than 12 months we will pay terminal illness benefit if, before the last 12 months of the policy, the life insured is diagnosed with a terminal illness; or 
  * We will pay the lower of the purchase price (as confirmed when contracts are exchanged), the death benefit or 1,000,000 Galleons if the life insured dies in the period covered by the Protection Promise (house purchase cover). 



We will pay benefits if we have accepted a claim. The policy has no cash-in value at any time. 

If the life insured dies within the policy term and we have accepted the claim, we will pay the sum insured as set out in the policy schedule, less any unpaid premiums. 

We will only pay the death benefit on one occasion and once this is paid the policy will cease. 

If the life insured is diagnosed with a terminal illness before the last 12 months of the policy, provided we have accepted the claim, we will pay the sum insured as set out in the policy schedule, less any unpaid premiums. 

We will only pay the terminal illness benefit on one occasion and once this is paid the policy will cease. 

Terminal illness benefit will only be included if your policy has a term of more than 12 months. The additional benefits section of your policy schedule will confirm whether this benefit is included on your policy. 

Listed Beneficiaries for Ronald Weasley:

Ginevra Weasley 35%

| 

William Weasley 5%  
  
---|---  
  
George Weasley 35%

| 

Molly Weasley 5%  
  
Percy Weasley 10%

| 

Arthur Weasley 5%  
  
Charles Weasley 5%

| 

 


	18. Hermione Granger Introduction

You are the smartest witch of your generation, or at least this is what people tell you, though you always seem to be unconvinced by this.

After the war you returned to Hogwarts in order to pass your N.E.W.T.s, which you did - all O’s, of course. Then you joined the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. You have helped re-write some of the more pureblood friendly laws to be more inclusive and have helped track down the last of Voldemort’s supporters.

You have heard that some people are getting their memories modified to forget about what happened during the war. You don’t think you know anyone who has actually done this and you’re not sure how you feel about it. It seems almost wrong that people might not remember how much you, Harry and Ron sacrificed in the war. 

Your relationship with Ron goes through high points and low points. You’re currently in a low point. You’re concerned he is not taking his job as an auror seriously enough.

Ron has been very secretive as of late, so you think he might be planning to propose. He has been spending a lot of time away from the house and comes back at all hours of the night. You’ve asked him about this and he says he’s been working on some Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes with George. However, you’ve been too busy with work to worry about that. Plus, you’re not sure you’re quite ready to say yes. After all, you want a husband who will take his job seriously.

You have recently become friends with Blaise Zabini, an ex-Slytherin who is on the Magical Zoning Committee. You met him while investigating the permits for Malfoy Manor Casino. You can tell that he is very attracted to you, though you can also tell that he’s trying to hide his affections to an extent. He is interested in changing career paths and you’ve been helping him with information about how to apply for various departments. The two of you often have lunch and you are starting to prefer his company to Ron’s.

It doesn’t help that you know that Ron’s been cheating on you. You’re not stupid. All of these late nights aren’t plans for marriage or working with George at WWW. You followed him one night in secret and saw him meet up with Pansy Parkinson at a sleazy hotel in Mayfair. To say that you were furious would be an understatement – Ron is lucky to be with you – but you could not bring yourself to ask him about it.

It was almost the last straw this morning when you received a withdrawal receipt from Gringott’s showing that Ron had taken money out of your account “on your behalf”. You are not sure what the money was for, but the fact that he didn’t ask you first makes you suspicious. Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes seems to be doing fine, so you think he took the money for personal reasons. You just don’t know what those reasons are. You plan to ask him about it tonight.

Before coming to this gathering, you were at a Slug Club reunion event in with Professor Slughorn.


	19. Hermione Granger Objectives at the Start

Objectives at the start of the party:

  * Confide in Hannah and Luna that you think Ron might be about to propose. Mention that he’s been very secretive and so you think that must be the reason why.
  * Confront Ron about anything negative things you find out that he’s been keeping from you. Be as loud as possible so that people know that you did not know about them (even if you did).
  * Ask George how the project that he and Ron have been working on every night this week is coming along.
  * Confront Ron about the Gringott’s withdrawal receipt. Ask him what the money was for.
  * Confide in Harry that you think Ron might be having an affair.
  * When Ron asks you about the memo, take it from him and tell him you’re allowed to have friends and to stop being so possessive.
  * When Cormac says hi, it’s your call how you want to deal with him. He was, of course, a stuck up jerk at Hogwarts and it doesn’t seem like he’s changed? But then again, taking him to Slughorn’s party in sixth year did make Ron very jealous. And you are rather annoyed with Ron right now. If Ron gets jealous and says something, again tell him he is overreacting and being possessive.
  * Talk to Ginny about the battle and ask her how Harry’s dealing with being back at Hogwarts.
  * Complain to Blaise that Ron got upset that he had asked you to lunch.
  * Tell Lavender it is so good to see her again. You hadn’t been sure if your fighting off Fenrir Greyback had been enough to save her and are so glad that it had been.
  * Ask Neville how he is enjoying being back at Hogwarts as a professor. Does he ever miss being an Auror?




	20. Hermione Granger Objectives After the Murder

Things you know:

This is information not known to many–and possibly only YOU. Use it wisely in your scheming and bribery or hide it to help maintain your innocence.

  * Before coming to this gathering, you were at a Slug Club reunion event in with Professor Slughorn. If anyone asks, it was: you, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, Cormac, Dennis, Luna (who was there covering the event for the Prophet) and Theodore (who was tending bar).
  * Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, particularly if that woman is the brightest witch in a generation. You killed Ron. You are the MURDERER. You stole some potion 113 from Slughorn’s supplies and slipped it into Ron’s drink when he wasn’t looking.
  * You are not on Ron’s life insurance as you two are not married yet.
  * You suspect that Ginny has had her memory modified.



 

Objectives after the murder:

  * Act distraught about Ron. Tell everyone he was the love of your life and your best friend and you can’t believe that he’s gone.
  * Tell Harry that you think Ginny has gotten her memory modified
  * Accuse Blaise of wanting to kill Ron to get to you. Give Ernie the memo showing Blaise asking you to lunch. Point out that he was at Slughorn’s party.
  * Accuse Cormac of wanting to kill Ron to get to you. Point out that he was at Slughorn’s party.
  * Point out that Theo has been tending bar all night AND was at the Slughorn party.




	21. Cormac McLaggen Introduction

Cormac, you are so good at Quidditch and you know it, even if Harry Potter couldn’t see it and gave Ron the Keeper position over you. (We’ll just gloss over that game Gryffindor lost while you were trying to tell the team how to play better, shall we?) You returned to Hogwarts to repeat your seventh year, right before the Battle of Hogwarts because while your N.E.W.T.s had been OK (Two As and two Ps) (Acceptable and Poor), you knew that with more time to study, you could achieve Os and Es. That and you wanted another chance to play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team so that you could show everyone how good you were. But really it was about the grades.

After graduating, you played Quidditch for a year in one of the minor leagues before finding your true calling as a Quidditch commentator. It perhaps helped that you were ridiculously good looking (obviously not just in your opinion - you have scores of witches throwing themselves at you every day), but you rose quickly to prominence as one of Wizarding Wireless’s top commentators.

You recently called the games at the Quidditch World Cup, where you offered insightful analysis of the players’ abilities and coaches’ tactics. Some people have criticized your analysis of Ginny Weasley’s performance, but you see nothing wrong with saying that she was surprisingly good for a girl who’s as attractive as she is. It was clearly a compliment of her skills _and_ her beauty and anyone who can’t see that is an idiot. You even pointed out that she was far more attractive than her teammate Althea Whittaker. See! _Compliments_.

You have recently come under fire for this, a fact which you are quite miffed about for reasons mentioned above (they were compliments!). You may also still resent Ginny for her role in helping secure a spot for Ron on the Gryffindor team by going easy on him during tryouts. (You know you should let this go, but the injustice still stings.)

At the World Cup after party, you witnessed Ginny Weasley drunkenly kiss Seamus Finnegan, which you found strange as you had thought she was dating Harry Potter. You don’t think anyone else saw as they were in a dark corner of the room. Nothing has come out in the papers at any rate. When they left the party together, you made a mental note to find out what had happened.

As well as commentating, you run a small betting business on the side. Given your proximity to the game (and extensive knowledge of the sport), you have become very good at setting the odds.

Ron Weasley has been a consistent patron and he has been betting larger and larger amounts on games. Recently, he took out a large bet against the Hollyhead Harpies (his sister’s team), despite the odds being very low. So low you wondered if he knew something you didn’t. You asked him if this had anything to do with Ginny leaving the World Cup party with Seamus - was her emotional state OK? Was her relationship with Harry on the rocks? Ron punched you in the face and stormed out, which was unfortunate as you later realized he still owed you for his previous bet on the Wimbourne Wasps who had lost to the Falmouth Falcons. He also had the nerve - the NERVE - to threaten you. 

He said he would ruin your career if you told anyone else this information, by alleging that you had sexually assaulted Hermione at the Slughorn Christmas party in sixth year. Which, you _know_ is nonsense. All you had done was follow her around all evening, even when she had tried to give you the slip and attempted to kiss her under the mistletoe.

Before coming to this gathering, you were at a Slug Club reunion event in with Professor Slughorn.


	22. Cormac McLaggen Objectives at the Start

Objectives at the start of the party:

  * Congratulate Ginny on her win at the Quidditch World Cup. Casually mention that that after party was a little wild, wasn’t it? Wink wink.
  * Ask Ron about the money he owes you after his bet on the Wimboune Wasps. If he seems to have forgotten, gently remind him that they lost. If you are feeling magnanimous, you can offer to roll this into his bet on the Hollyhead Harpies.
  * Say hi to Hermione. Remind her what a _great_ time you two had at Slughorn’s Christmas party in Sixth year and try to act casual when you enquire if a date like that (or any really) might be a possibility in the near future.




	23. Cormac McLaggen Objectives After the Murder

Things you know:

This is information not known to many–and possibly only YOU. Use it wisely in your scheming and bribery or hide it to help maintain your innocence.

  * You know that Ginny cheated on Harry with Seamus Finnigan after the Quidditch World Cup.
  * Ron asked you about the odds for Ginny’s next match and placed a huge betwith you against the Hollyhead Harpies, even though they’re the best in the league.
  * Before coming to this gathering, you were at a Slug Club reunion event in with Professor Slughorn. If anyone asks, it was: you, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, Hermione, Dennis, Luna (who was there covering the event for the Prophet) and Theodore (who was tending bar).



 

Objectives after the murder:

  * Ask Hermione if she is alright. You still harbor a bit of a flame for her and now that Ron’s out of the way, she’s single again. Not that you know why she picked him over you in the first place. I mean, clearly you’re the more attractive and accomplished. And _obviously_ the better Keeper. As that was your job for a bit. You’re a Keeper. Get it? Feel free to use this line.
  * Try to find the murderer while maintaining your innocence.




	24. George Weasley Introduction

You are the successful owner of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes (WWW), which you started with your brother Fred (RIP). You feel forever indebted to Harry as he gave you his Triwizard Tournament winnings in order to start WWW.

It’s been life as usual for you. You are dating Angelina Johnson and are planning to propose soon. You are sad that you couldn’t bring her to this reunion, but as you’re somewhat sneaking in (thank you marauder’s map!), you figured it was best to come alone.

A few years ago, you dyed your hair pink, as you kept looking into the mirror and seeing Fred and it was making you sad. Most people just assume that it is part of your ‘zany’ WWW personality, and you do not correct them.

Recently you have been finding it difficult to keep up with the responsibilities of running the company entirely on your own. You are considering accepting Ron’s offer of help and installing him as the co-owner with you. However, you are concerned about the fact that Ron recently borrowed a large sum of money from you. He promised to pay you back in a week, but now two weeks have passed and you haven’t seen a single knut back. You are concerned, therefore, about his business sense, particularly when it comes to money. How financially stable is he? Is he really the best person to run WWW with you? You’re going to give him the benefit of the doubt, because he’s your brother, but you’re a little worried about it.

You have recently taken some business trips to America and you may have “borrowed” some plans from a rival of yours using polyjuice potion. You accidentally mentioned this to Ron the last time he came by as the pair of you had been a few drinks deep. When he questioned your further about it, you brushed it off as nothing. But you are worried he is going to tell someone.

You have come to the reunion in order to talk to Ron about working with you. And of course to ask him about the money he borrowed. And to make sure he doesn’t say anything about those plans…

Oh, and if you manage to move any merchandize while you’re here, well, that’s just a bonus. After all, Hogwarts was where WWW began.


	25. George Weasley Objectives at the Start

Objectives at the start of the party:

  * Ask Ron about the money that you lent him. Impress on him the fact that you had lent him company money and need to be repaid in order to keep WWW solvent. Ask him what he needed the money for anyway. It shouldn’t be too hard to repay you, right?
  * Ask Ron if he will join the company. You need a second person to help you run it.
  * Once Ron confides in you about Harry’s secret, quietly ask Harry about it.
  * Ask Luna how work on Ron’s book is going. He won’t shut up about it and you’re curious.
  * Show anyone who will listen some new prototypes for WWW. As you’re getting them in and out of your envelope, try not to let people see the fact that you have a polyjuice potion recipe in there.
  * Tell Cormac that no one likes his overly critical commentary. And that really, he _still_ doesn’t know that much about Quidditch the way that he says that he does. His sexist commentary during the World Cup was entirely inappropriate and you hope that he gets fired over it.
  * Talk to Dennis/Denny about incorporating some WWW fireworks into his DJ show. You saw him at Ron’s birthday party at Malfoy Manor Casino earlier this year and you think your fireworks could take his performance from a 10 to an 11.




	26. George Weasley Objectives After the Murder

Things you know:

This is information not known to many–and possibly only YOU. Use it wisely in your scheming and bribery or hide it to help maintain your innocence.

  * Ron had been working with you on WWW two nights a week, but he hasn’t come by the last couple of weeks.
  * You stole some plans from an American rival of yours using polyjuice potion, but now the only other person who knew is dead. Phew?
  * You know that Ron has a life insurance policy for which you are one of the main recipients. At least now he’s dead, you might get some of your money back. But you’re not so heartless as to kill him for it.
  * You know that Harry and Draco are having an affair. You’re rather upset for Ginny.



 

Objectives after the murder:

  * Ask Hermione why she is not listed as a beneficiary for Ron’s life insurance.
  * Comfort Ginny who is probably upset that her brother just died. You certainly are.
  * Ask Ginny if she would be interested in helping run WWW, when she’s not playing Quidditch of course.
  * Try to find the murderer while maintaining your innocence.




	27. Pansy Parkinson Introduction

“But he’s there! Potter’s there! Someone grab him!” These words are burned into your brain and no matter what you do, you can’t forget them. You were so taken in by the dark side, all the lies that Voldemort and your parents told you, that you tried to offer up the wizarding world’s only salvation to Voldemort. You’re not at all comforted by the fact that this was in fact what Harry actually had to do in order to defeat Voldemort, because you didn’t know that his sacrifice would be what brought down the Dark Lord. You thought you were sparing your fellow students, but looking back now, it would have just bought them all a few months, or even just days, and this thought eats at you.

So you are an undercover agent for the Ministry of Magic. You offered yourself up to them almost as soon as the war ended. You fled Hogwarts when the Death Eaters attacked and once the news of his fall reached you, you gave yourself up in hopes of mercy. Mercy was granted and you are now an undercover agent working to stop any Dark Arts plots in their tracks.

You work at Borgin and Burkes, the store where Draco Malfoy purchased the twin vanishing cabinets, so that you can report on any dark arts chatter that you hear. Only a few people know that you are a spy. Ron Weasley is your handler and meets with you frequently for updates.

Ron has taken quite a liking to you and you seem to like him too, particularly as he is one of the only people you meet with who doesn’t have connections to the magical underworld. As you meet with him in dingy London hotels so as not to arouse suspicion, it was very easy for the two of you to fall into bed together. And that’s exactly what you did.

Recently, you have tried to end this relationship by threatening to tell Hermione about it, but Ron pointed out the fact that he is one of the few people who knows that you are a ministry spy. In return, he threatened to tell people that you gave you false information, thus ruining your credibility. You feel trapped and you’re not sure what to do about it.

The other day when you were meeting Ron, you noticed Greg Goyle, an old Slytherin buddy from school, following him. You are concerned that Greg might blow your cover, but you can’t be sure if he saw you. 

Before your affair with Ron began, you did have one person you could talk to. Theodore Nott, a fellow Slytherin schoolmate used to be a bartender at the Leaky Cauldron, and you used to go unwind with a Gobli-gin and tonic after work and chat with him. But then he was offered a better job up at Malfoy Manor Casino and you haven’t seen him since. You enjoyed his company, and his leaving is one of the things that pushed you from flirtation with Ron and into bed with him. You might not be able to admit it to yourself (you’re Pansy Parkinson, a strong independent woman who needs no one), but you miss him. And you’re quite looking forward to seeing him at this reunion.


	28. Pansy Parkinson Objectives at the Start

Objectives at the start of the party:

  * Tell Ron, in secret, that this relationship is not going to work. Threaten to tell Hermione about your relationship.
  * Show Draco the Borgin and Burke’s catalog and see if there’s anything he would be interested in buying for the casino. Ask him if he knows anyone else who might be interested. He might still have connections to Dark Wizards? You doubt it, but it’s worth a shot.
  * Ask Greg why he was hanging around shady hotels in London. Ascertain whether or not he knows anything about you being a spy without letting him know you’re a spy. If he asks you why you were there, confide in him that you were having an affair with Ron but do not mention the spy part.
  * Talk to Theodore about Malfoy Manor Casino. As the bartender, he might be the best person to know of any of the patrons secrets (spilled after too many Gobli-gin and tonics) Also ask him how he’s been since he left the Leaky Cauldron. (Maybe reveal that you miss him?)




	29. Pansy Parkinson Objectives After the Murder

Things you know:

This is information not known to many–and possibly only YOU. Use it wisely in your scheming and bribery or hide it to help maintain your innocence.

  * You are a spy for the Ministry of Magic, in the task force for taking down the last of Voldemort’s supporters.
  * You have had an affair with Ron as the two of you grew close as he was your only ministry contact/handler.



 

Objectives after the murder:

  * Now that Ron is dead, you have no reason to hide your affair. Apologize to Hermione about it. Let her know it was Ron’s idea, not yours.
  * Tell another auror (Harry, Hermione or Ernie) that you are a spy for the ministry and that Ron was your handler. Show them your ID. Try not to let anyone else see.
  * You might have a decision to make about Theo.
  * Try to find the murderer while maintaining your innocence.




	30. Blaise Zabini Introduction

You are a magical politician who is almost entirely in Draco Malfoy’s pocket, both because he gives you money and because you were friends at Hogwarts. You helped him secure the permits for his casino and he has a special suite reserved for you for whenever you visit. There was nothing below the board for the permits, though, how you really got your position, only you and Draco know, and it mayhave involved some more Slytherin thinking. But nothing was illegal per se.

You work on the Magical Zoning Committee, which is how you were able to get Draco’s paperwork through so easily. However, you find the Zoning Committee to be rather boring, and are looking at changing departments.

You are the son of a famously beautiful witch who had been widowed seven times over by the time you were in your sixth year. Each husband's death occurred both under suspicious circumstances and left your already wealthy mother with more money. You have your own ridiculously large house in Belgravia, but it is very lonely there.

Last year you met Hermione Granger for the first time outside of Hogwarts. She was assigned to come check up on the Malfoy Manor Permits and you developed a good working relationship with her, despite the fact that you had previously only thought of her as a ‘filthy mudblood’ (even though views such as this are frowned upon). Since meeting her again outside of school, you have developed a deep appreciation for both her brains and her beauty, perhaps to the point of obsession? You have become more active in your work for the ministry, inspired by the fact that you would like to spend more time with Miss Granger.

You are aware of the fact that she is dating Ron Weasley, but are fully convinced that your good looks and charm will eventually win her over, particularly as he is a ginger, and everyone knows they don’t have souls. She is part of the reason you are looking into joining the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, perhaps in some sort of auxiliary role.

You are proud to have been a Slytherin, but you wish they had a better reputation in the Wizarding world. You have been working hard to be an upstanding member of the Ministry to that end. There may have been some Slytherin thinking behind how you were elected, but you’ve been trying to represent your constituents well since then. You even hold office hours, which is more than can be said for SOME politicians.

You have spent some time up at Malfoy Manor Casino - of course you have, you helped get the permits - and that Theodore Nott sure knows how to mix a drink. You have spent many a lovely, intoxicated evening there just chatting with old friends, particularly as both Draco and Greg Goyle are often there too. You think Theo feels the same way about rehabilitating the Slytherin reputation, particularly as you know he bounced from job to job before landing on the head bartender position at the Casino.

Before coming to this gathering, you were at a Slug Club reunion event in with Professor Slughorn.


	31. Blaise Zabini Objectives at the Start

Objectives at the start of the party:

  * Ask Hermione how things are going with Ron. Did they make up after their last fight? You hate to see her unhappy.
  * Ask Draco how he got you elected. You know he says it wasn’t illegal, but you want to make sure.
  * If Seamus questions you about how you got elected, assure him that nothing below board went on. If he really presses you, insist that you know no details, but that he can ask Draco.
  * Ask Neville why he left the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. You’re interested in joining, but they seem to have a high turnover.
  * Tell Ron that he should break up with Hermione so that she can go out with you instead as you are so obviously superior.
  * When Ron asks you about the interdepartmental memo, insist that you were only meeting Hermione for lunch as friends and tell him he should stop being so possessive of her.




	32. Blaise Zabini Objectives After the Murder

Things you know:

This is information not known to many–and possibly only YOU. Use it wisely in your scheming and bribery or hide it to help maintain your innocence.

  * Draco bankrolled your campaign for your ministry position. You’re not sure, but you think he may have paid some locals to vote for you as well.
  * Hermione and Ron’s relationship has been strained as of late. You’re pleased about this and have been trying to get her to see that they’re all wrong for each other.
  * Before coming to this gathering, you were at a Slug Club reunion event in with Professor Slughorn. If anyone asks, it was: you, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, Cormac, Dennis, Luna (who was there covering the event for the Prophet) and Theodore (who was tending bar).



 

Objectives after the murder:

  * Comfort Hermione. Her boyfriend just died and she must be devastated. But now maybe you can ask her out?
  * Casually ask your fellow Slytherins (Draco, Greg, Pansy, Theodore) if they had anything to do with the murder. You’ve worked hard to rehabilitate the Slytherin name and you hope none of them have interfered with your work.
  * Try to find the murderer while maintaining your innocence.




	33. Luna Lovegood Introduction

After the war, you took a job with the Daily Prophet in order to help shape the wizarding world post-Voldemort. They hired you in an instant after learning that you were the daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood, the Editor in Chief of The Quibbler. You try not to resent them for the fact that they made fun of your father until the infamous Harry Potter interview.

Your job at the Daily Prophet is more of a means to an end, however, as you are also studying to be a Magizoologist. Your teacher is none other than Rolf Scamander, the son of the famous Newt Scamander (of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them fame). And who knows – perhaps you two will hit it off, as he’s barely two years older than you are.

In addition to this, you are ghost writing a book for Ron about the war. He promises to give you credit for the writing, but how that will work as it’s Ron’s book remains to be seen. Recently you’ve been having some creative differences and he’s been threatening to take your name off of the book. Namely you’re concerned that he’s inflating his role in the final battle.

You had lunch with Neville the other day and mentioned to him that Ron had essentially taken Neville’s rousing final speech as his own in the book and Neville didn’t seem too happy about that. However, he did seem very happy and in love with his girlfriend Hannah. He seemed almost too in love with her.

In researching a story for the book, you came across an unadulterated copy of the Weasley Family Tree. As it turns out, Harry and Ginny are cousins! You have shared this fact with Seamus, your co-worker at the Daily Prophet, and he suggested you speak to Ron about how best to break the news to the happy couple. When you told Ron about the family tree, he flew off the handle and called you crazy and meddling. He accused you of trying to go after Harry, so you’re not sure how to proceed with this information.

Your Daily Prophet colleague, Seamus Finnegan also has a book coming out - tomorrow in fact. You’re a little annoyed by this - after all you started writing your book with Ron long before Seamus even mentioned his book, but you can’t begrudge him too much. It’s not HIS fault that Ron has taken so long to get his redlined copy back to you. There has recently been a two page spread review of Seamus’s book and you are convinced that your book is going to be better. His book reads more like a gossip column. You have no idea who his co-author is, but they sure are catty.

Before coming to this gathering, you were at a Slug Club reunion event in with Professor Slughorn. You were not part of the Slug Club, but you were covering the event for the Daily Prophet Social Events page.


	34. Luna Lovegood Objectives at the Start

Objectives at the start of the party:

  * Ask Ron if he has told Harry or Ginny about the family tree you found.
  * Ask Ron if he would consider attributing the rousing speech in his book to its rightful owner, Neville. 
  * Also, while you’re talking to Ron, ask him why he hasn’t gotten that redlined copy back to you yet. The publication is waiting on HIM not you. Insist that your name will also be on the book. Seamus and Lavender shared their credit - he should do the same with you.
  * Ask Neville if his relationship with Hannah is going well.
  * Ask Hannah about how she feels about her relationship with Neville.
  * Ask Harry casually how much he knows about his family tree.




	35. Luna Lovegood Objectives After the Murder

Things you know:

This is information not known to many–and possibly only YOU. Use it wisely in your scheming and bribery or hide it to help maintain your innocence.

  * Harry and Ginny are cousins. Even in the Wizarding world, it’s frowned upon for cousins to marry each other.
  * Before coming to this gathering, you were at a Slug Club reunion event in with Professor Slughorn. If anyone asks, it was: you, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, Cormac, Dennis, Hermione and Theodore (who was tending bar). And you have the list to prove it.



 

Objectives after the murder:

  * Tell Harry and Ginny that they are related and that Ron had forbidden you from telling them.
  * Inform Neville that you will write him back into the book now that Ron can’t tell you not to.
  * You think that something might be a little odd in Hannah and Neville’s relationship. See if you can figure it out.
  * You have a list of people who were at Slughorn’s party tonight. Share it with Ernie.
  * Try to find the murderer while maintaining your innocence.




	36. Neville Longbottom Introduction

Everyone may think that Neville Longbottom was mostly useless until the final battle, but they would be wrong. You are a BAMF and you know it. You are Neville Longbottom – the almost Boy-Who-Lived (had Voldemort tried to kill you as opposed to Harry). You have since learned that far from having so little power that you were ‘close to a squib’ as your grandmother had thought (and constantly reminded you about), you might be THE most powerful wizard alive, aside from Harry. Without you, who knows if they would have been able to destroy the last Horcrux. When it comes down to it: Neville Longbottom won the war.

After the war, you went back to finish your schooling at Hogwarts and grew close with Hannah Abbottin the House-less post-war Hogwarts. You started dating towards the end of your repeated seventh year and have been inseparable ever since. Hannah is the most perfect person in the world for you and you are so happy with her.

You earned three Os and one A for your N.E.W.T.s: Os: DADA, Charms and, Herbology. A: Transfiguration.

You enjoyed your work as an auror and you really wanted to do well, however, you kept getting passed over in favor of Harry, Ron or Hermione and even the kindest, most loyal friend can find this irritating after a while. With Ron it began to be particularly galling as he so clearly was not as skilled as the rest of you. But everyone figured, he was Harry’s best friend, he must be useful for something. This frustrated you to the point of leaving the Ministry to pursue other careers.

So now you work as the Hogwarts Herbology professor - a job that you love. You have more time to spend with Hannah and you get to talk about your favorite things: plants. Plus, Trevor, your seemingly immortaltoad, likes to spend his days in a pond in one of the greenhouses.

You still keep in touch with your friends from Hogwarts. Just the other day you had lunch with Luna Lovegood. She mentioned that she is ghost writing Ron’s upcoming book about the war. In confidence, she mentioned that it doesn’t do you justice. She tried to get him to change it but he won’t because he’s trying to make himself look better. She gave you a draft to peruse and you noticed that Ron says that you only killed Nagini “in self defense”, and barely mentions your bravery in the final battle. In fact, he even states that he gave the big rallying speech at the end. The nerve!

You don’t trust the Slytherins, particularly not that Draco Malfoy character. After all, he was the one who let Death Eaters into the school in Sixth Year. Sneaky, nasty Slytherins.


	37. Neville Longbottom Objectives at the Start

Objectives at the start of the party:

  * Ask Ron why he has downplayed your role in the Final Battle in his book and taken your glory for himself.
  * Complain to anyone who will listen that your potential was never realized as an auror.
  * Thank Lavender for her kind words about you in her book. Even if she did say you weren’t that smart, or brave, or good looking… It was still nicer than what Luna told you Ron was going to say.
  * Talk to Luna about secretly changing your scene in the book. After all, your reputation is on the line.
  * Tell Draco Malfoy that you still don’t trust him and are sure that he’s up to no good.
  * Tell Pansy Parkinson that you still don’t trust her and are sure that she’s up to no good.
  * Tell Blaise Zabini that you still don’t trust him and are sure that he’s up to no good.
  * Tell Theodore Nott that you still don't trust him and are sure that he’s up to no good.
  * Tell Greg Goyle that you still don’t trust him and are sure that he’s up to no good.
  * Loudly ask Greg Goyle why he is no longer in Azkaban.
  * Anytime anyone mentions Hannah, tell people she is the most perfect person in the whole world and has no faults.




	38. Neville Longbottom Objectives After the Murder

Things you know:

This is information not known to many–and possibly only YOU. Use it wisely in your scheming and bribery or hide it to help maintain your innocence.

  * Hannah is amazing and intelligent and working so hard at becoming a medi-witch. Perhaps she can help figure out how the victim died.
  * Ron wrote you out of his book. But now that he’s gone, perhaps you can have your starring role again?
  * You don’t trust the Slytherins. You _really_ don’t trust the Slytherins.



 

Objectives after the murder:

  * Tell everyone how amazing Hannah is, and any time anyone tries to suggest that she knows too much about how the victim died, say that it’s just because she’s amazing and intelligent and that they’re just jealous. But really, she’s amazing.
  * Interrogate the Slytherins about Ron’s death. They are not trustworthy. You can’t believe a word they say.
  * Talk to Luna about changing the book to reflect what really happened. 
  * Try to find the murderer while maintaining your innocence.




	39. Hannah Abbott Introduction

Life hasn’t been easy for you, Hannah. First Death Eaters killed your mother, which meant that you were taken out of school and unable to finish your schooling. Then the war started in earnest and your father kept you at home. But as a member of Dumbledore’s Army, you felt you couldn’t stay out of the fray and so joined Neville and the other in the resistance at Hogwarts. You fought bravely in the final battle and were very impressed when you watched Neville singlehandedly bring down Voldemort’s snake Nagini. You, like most people, had thought Neville wasn’t a particularly powerful or noteworthy wizard, but were happy to be proven wrong.

After the war, you went back to finish your schooling at Hogwarts and grew close with Neville in the House-less post-war Hogwarts. You started dating towards the end of your repeated seventh year and have been inseparable ever since. Aside from the time he spends working as the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts, of course.

Two years after the Final Battle, your beloved Uncle Tom died, leaving you the Leaky Cauldron. You are now the Land Lady there and you have even cleaned the place up a bit. It is no longer a dingy and dark, but bright and clean, with a new and improved food menu. 

You hired Theodore Nott to be a bartender, and he was excellent. So excellent in fact, that Draco Malfoy hired him away from you to go work in his casino. But you have no hard feelings about it. You have plenty of other good bartenders and you hear Theo is really enjoying himself.

Recently you have grown restless in your position and have begun going to morning school (night school wouldn’t work as you run a pub) to be a medi-witch. You aim to take over from Madame Pomfrey when she retires in a few years so that you can be with your beloved Neville all the time.

Owning the Leaky Cauldron has come with its own problems, however, namely in the form of your relationship with alcohol. Some people have mentioned that maybe you occasionally drink too much. Obviously, you think they are mistaken. You can hold your liquor better than anyone you know and have once drunk a troll under the table (He was a small troll and had already had a bit to drink, but that fact is irrelevant).

Your relationship with Neville is wonderful, obviously. Although, you’re a little worried that he might not like you as much if you stopped giving him the love potion you first slipped him in your repeated seventh year. You only give him small doses, as you know that love potions can be dangerous. And you’re pretty sure he would still love you without it, but you’re not sure enough to test this theory.

Recently, Neville was visiting you at the Leaky Cauldron, and, unbeknownst to you, Ron saw you slip him some of the Amortensia. You know this because he confronted you about it the following day. You stammered out an apology, but he demanded that you pay him 25 galleons in order to keep quiet. You said no. Then he said that for the small price of 50 galleons (~$300) he could forget about it. After all, in comparison to the Ministry fine of 150 galleons, that seemed a small price to pay. You grudgingly complied.


	40. Hannah Abbot Objectives at the Start

Objectives at the start of the party:

  * Convince everyone that you are completely sober. Because of course you are. You are sotally tober.
  * When Ginny asks you about ways to tell if a person is pregnant, perform a quick wordless spell. Tell her she is in fact pregnant and congratulate her.
  * Find the Amortentia potion bottle and steal it. Try to unobtrusively add some to Neville’s drink. (author’s note, it’s empty so just pretend)




	41. Hannah Abbot Objectives After the Murder

Things you know:

This is information not known to many–and possibly only YOU. Use it wisely in your scheming and bribery or hide it to help maintain your innocence.

  * You’re a bit relieved that Ron died. After all, he _was_ trying to blackmail you. But there’s no way you would have done it. You’re training to be a healer - do no harm and all that.
  * You have a bit of a drinking problem and running the Leaky Cauldron doesn’t help with this.
  * You have been giving Neville a love potion to make sure that the two of you stay together. Ron has been blackmailing you about this.



 

Objectives after the murder:

  * When the resurrection stone Ron tells you how it felt when he died, use your newly gained medi-witch knowledge to diagnose him. It sounds like he was hallucinating, felt itchy, felt like his insides were on fire, and felt both hot and cold at the same time. These symptoms lead you to believe he was poisoned with Potion 113. This is a very difficult potion to brew and there have been no recorded instances of it being used in the last forty years as it’s so difficult to make. Get really excited about this information when you tell people because it proves that you are going to make a GREAT medi-witch.
  * Look through the potion bottles around the room and find Potion 113. Look to see if there’s a label on the back to show where it came from. (Hint: it’s from Slughorn’s private collection) This is a rare potion and it’s hard to make/get a hold of, so figuring that out could help everyone figure out who the murderer is.
  * Point out the fact that the bottle is silver. This is because the potion needs to be kept sterile and silver helps with that.
  * If anyone asks you why you know so much about the potion, say it’s because you just learned about it last week as you were learning about “Things that magic can’t fix”. This potion has no antidote. If anyone mentions a bezoar, say that _could_ have worked. But only if they had used it quickly enough.
  * Try to find the murderer while maintaining your innocence.




	42. Ginny Weasley Introduction

You are a Chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies and you love your job. You have been dating Harry Potter for the better part of five years and you appear to be the ultimate power couple – you recently helped England win Gold at the Quidditch World Cup and Harry is an Auror and is the savior of the wizarding world. But things aren’t as rosy as they appear.

You’ve been dating Harry for five years now and things are fine. But they could be better. It might help if the two of you moved in together, but every time you have brought this up with Harry, he brushes you off or changes the subject. You’re both very busy, what with your separate careers, so you don’t get to see him that often and you worry that you are drifting apart. At least if you lived together you might see each other when you were both home…

Speaking of your separate careers: when England won the gold medal for Quidditch at the Quidditch World Cup, you got far too tipsy at the celebratory post-match party and you may have slept with Oliver Wood who was also on the team. Oops. (You did.) You have not told Harry about this as you don’t want him to know you cheated on him.

That arrogant jerk Cormac McCarthy was the commentator for the game. You don’t like him on a good day, but the things he said that day were just so terrible that you complained about him to the Department of Magical Games and Sports. It is 2003. No one should be saying that a woman “plays well for a girl” let alone “plays well for a girl who is so attractive”. And if that weren’t bad enough, he even started to compare your attractiveness to that of your teammates, Althea Whittaker. You don’t “play well for a girl”, you just play damn well.

You have been having terrible flashbacks and nightmares to the final battle and have been seeing a Mediwizard about it. You haven’t been getting enough sleep for years and you’re worried it will start affecting your playing ability. Last week you took the rather drastic measure of having your memories modified. So now you can sleep, but you feel like a part of you is missing. You haven’t told Harry this as you’re worried it will upset him.

You haven’t been feeling well as of late and you’ve been relying on anti-nausea potions to get you through Quidditch practice. While these potions are not banned, you don’t want anyone to know you’re taking them in case someone thinks you’re trying to cheat in any way. You think you might be pregnant as the symptoms will not go away, but you haven’t confirmed this yet. You’re not sure who the father is – Harry or Oliver Wood – but you’re concerned that it’s Oliver’s. Either way – you’re not drinking at this reunion just in case.

Before coming to this gathering, you were at a Slug Club reunion event in with Professor Slughorn.


	43. Ginny Weasley Objectives at the Start

Objectives at the start of the party:

  * Whenever you can, ask Harry if he’s ready to move in with you. You want to move in with Harry as you two have been dating for five years. (This is particularly urgent as you think you may be pregnant with his child)
  * If Seamus asks you about taking any potions, tell him the truth – it was an anti-nausea potion and that there is nothing illegal going on – it’s just that you don’t feel well.
  * If anyone asks you about the final battle, say that you really don’t want to talk about it. Because you actually can’t remember it. (In particular, if Lavender asks, tell her the book description was great. You haven’t read it - what’s the point? - but you’re sure it’s fine.)
  * Say hi to George and ask him how Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes is going.
  * Ask Hannah Abbott if there’s any quick way of telling if you are pregnant. She is a medi-witch after all.
  * Tell Cormac that he’s a sexist jerk and that his commentary at the Quidditch World Cup was inappropriate. 




	44. Ginny Weasley Objectives After the Murder

Things you know:

This is information not known to many–and possibly only YOU. Use it wisely in your scheming and bribery or hide it to help maintain your innocence.

  * You are pregnant and are a little bit worried that it is not Harry’s child. You have been taking anti-nausea potions before Quidditch matches in order to be able to keep flying.
  * Ron wanted you to throw a game so that he could win some money on a match he bet on.
  * You are listed as a beneficiary on Ron’s insurance form.
  * You have had your memory modified and cannot remember the final battle at all.
  * Before coming to this gathering, you were at a Slug Club reunion event in with Professor Slughorn. If anyone asks, it was: you, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Seamus, Lavender, Cormac, Dennis, Luna (who was there covering the event for the Prophet) and Theodore (who was tending bar).



 

Objectives after the murder:

  * Try to find the murderer while maintaining your innocence.
  * Tell Harry that you are pregnant. 
  * You might have a decision to make about Seamus.




	45. Seamus Finnegan Introduction

Since leaving Hogwarts, you’ve been working for the Daily Prophet as a sports reporter. You enjoy traveling the world watching the sport that you love and writing about it for a job. Occasionally, you even commentate matches, drawing on your experiences of commentating at school. Recently you have been working on non-sports news stories and you have found you enjoy that too. You have a knack for uncovering secrets.

You were covering the Quidditch World Cup for the Daily Prophet and when England won, Ginny Weasley got drunk and hit on you at the after party, mistaking you for Oliver Wood in her intoxication. You were flattered and one thing led to another and you slept together. You tried not to be upset about the fact that she kept calling you Oliver. In subsequent conversations, you have not mentioned this to Ginny. She is currently dating Harry Potter and you feel it would be wrong to ruin their relationship, even if your feelings for her have grown.

You have seen Ginny drink a potion before recent matches and are concerned about doping, however, your affection for her has prevented you from reporting this.

Complicating the situation, Luna Lovegood, your colleague at the Daily Prophet, recently came to you with evidence that Harry and Ginny are first cousins and therefore their relationship is rather incestuous. You recommended that she speak with Ron about how best to break the news as he knows Harry and Ginny the best of anyone, but you aren’t sure how that conversation went, or if it has happened at all.

You are currently working on a story about the Malfoy Casino and how it’s doing in its first few years of business. You noticed that Blaise Zabini, a friend of Draco’s from school, helped secure the correct permits for changing the zoning of the building from residential to commercial. But how did Blaise get elected? It seems fishy to you.

And, because your life wasn’t already complicated enough, you are a werewolf and have been for the last two years. You’ve been taking Wolfsbane potion and have been able to keep your secret from everyone so far. There have been a couple of near misses, such as the time you shook hands with someone wearing a silver ring and it burned your skin, but you’ve hidden your secret well.

Lavender Brown is the werewolf who turned you. You ran into her while out on assignment in a small muggle village, working on a story about wizards who had retired to the muggle world (albeit the story was covering someone else), and recognized her, despite the scars. (You two lived in the same tower for 7 years, how could you _not_ recognize her?) She was so overjoyed to run into someone from her past that she stayed out too late and forgot to take her Wolfsbane potion. You were able to make sure she stayed away from any muggles, but at great personal cost. You wrote about it in the Prophet, stating that an anonymous Wizard defended a muggle village from a rampaging werewolf. At least you know about your bravery, even if no one else does. 

When you visited Lavender, you mentioned that Luna Lovegood had been working on a book with Ron. Since then, the two of you have joined forces to write your own book about the Battle of Hogwarts, which is coming out tomorrow. You have realized that Lavender might be a little bitter about _everyone_ who survived the Battle of Hogwarts and you have tried to talk her out of a few of the more divisive sections of the book. But you’re just as motivated by the bottom line as you are by getting the truth out. (You are not this way in your reporting, just gossipy books)

The marketing around the book has revolved around Lavender’s identity being secret, with the reveal coming right before the book release. Hence, Lavender is here tonight. The Daily Prophet did a two page review of the book (you may have pulled some strings) which included some of the bitchier lines and there has been a lot of buzz about who you the mysterious co-author is. Which is perfect. Pre-sales are through the roof.

Before coming to this gathering, you were at a Slug Club reunion event in with Professor Slughorn. You were not part of the Slug Club in school, but you were invited for being co-author on this explosive new book.


	46. Seamus Finnegan Objectives at the Start

Objectives at the start of the party:

  * Ask Ginny if she is feeling alright. Mention that you saw her taking the potion before her match the other day and see if you can get her to tell you what it was. Congratulate her again on the World Cup win. Remind her that you were there too. After all, you two seemed to hit it off…
  * Ask Luna if she has spoken with Ginny or Harry about their familial ties.
  * Ask Draco how the casino is going. Is it successful? Have you had any problems with any patrons? Press him for as much information as he will give.
  * Ask Blaise how he got elected. You are concerned he was elected unlawfully.Really pressure him for details.
  * Congratulate Lavender on your book with her. Tell her you just got the news that the first edition has so many pre-orders it will sell out on Day One (tomorrow). This might deserve a toast. You two are on the Daily Prophet Best Seller List! Bring on those royalty checks.
  * Tell Cormac that his commentary at the World Cup was atrocious. You could have done better. And what he said about Ginny was just plain wrong.




	47. Seamus Finnegan Objectives After the Murder

Things you know:

This is information not known to many–and possibly only YOU. Use it wisely in your scheming and bribery or hide it to help maintain your innocence.

  * You are a werewolf. You cannot touch silver.
  * Harry and Ginny are cousins.
  * You saw Ginny drink a potion before a match. You think she’s been doping.
  * Before coming to this gathering, you were at a Slug Club reunion event in with Professor Slughorn. If anyone asks, it was: you, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, Cormac, Dennis, Luna (who was there covering the event for the Prophet) and Theodore (who was tending bar).



 

Objectives after the murder:

  * Tell Ginny that you were the person she slept with after the Quidditch World Cup, not Oliver Wood and that you haven’t been able to stop thinking about her since. Ask her if she would ever consider leaving Harry? Maybe? Maybe ask her out? You know you want to.
  * Point out that you could not have been the murderer as the potion (once you find out what it is) was in a silver bottle for sterility reasons, and you can’t touch silver. If you must, reveal that it’s because you’re a werewolf.
  * Try to find the murderer while maintaining your innocence.




	48. Gregory Goyle Introduction

Greg, you’ve done pretty well for yourself. Despite being arguably the less intelligent of Draco’s two sidekicks in school, you’ve turned your life around. Mostly. You still work for Draco in a bodyguard like position, but you’ve gotten much smarter about it.

After the war ended, your family groveled and begged, but your parents were both found guilty of being Death Eaters, leaving young Greg alone in the world. You escaped with a lighter sentence, thanks to testimony from Johnny Hogwarts himself (Harry Potter). For the first six months of your sentence, you moped around Azkaban feeling sorry for yourself, but then you discovered the Muggle internet.There, you found inspirational speakers who helped you realize that you needed to make something of yourself, and that all you had to do was look within to find the strength to do it. You took some correspondence courses and earned three N.E.W.T.s – 3 A’s in Charms, Transfiguration and Potions.

Upon your early release from Azkaban for good behavior, you discovered that a Security Guard position opened up at Malfoy Manor Casino. You jumped at the opportunity to work with the closest person to a friend (aside from the late Crabbe, RIP) you had ever had. You impressed Draco with your new actual skills (and not just brawn although you had that too), he quickly promoted you to Head of Security.

You know a decent amount of what goes on in Draco’s personal life, but, of course, not everything as Draco is a very private person. This new friendship with Harry Potter perplexes you, but as Harry saved your life in the Room of Requirement, you don’t say anything.

Recently, Ron Weasley has racked up quite a large amount of debt in the Malfoy Manor Casino and Draco has asked you to figure out the best way to recoup those losses, so you’ve been tailing Ron. You have noticed him disappearing into seedy hotels in London, and you are curious as to what is going on there. You have not mentioned this to Draco yet as it could just be that the Weasel misses his life in poverty, and so goes there to get a good night’s sleep. But you have your suspicions that it could be something more – something you can blackmail him with.

The last time you tailed Ron, you saw Pansy Parkinson enter the same hotel just minutes after him. Coincidence? Or something more…?


	49. Gregory Goyle Objectives at the Start

Objectives at the start of the party:

  * Ask Ron if he has the money that he owes Draco. If he gets defensive or combative, just drop the hint that you know about the shady hotels in London. See what information you can learn about whomever he’s meeting.
  * Also maybe just drop the hint that if Draco doesn’t get his money soon, you’re going to have to get creative about how to get it back.
  * Ask Pansy why you saw her going into the same hotel as Ron. What’s going on there? If you have already talked to Ron, see if you can get her to confirm his story.
  * Keep an eye on Draco. You’re in charge of his security after all.
  * If Neville asks you why you are no longer in Azkaban, tell him it is because you got out early for good behavior. Because it’s true. You did.




	50. Gregory Goyle Objectives After the Murder

Things you know:

This is information not known to many–and possibly only YOU. Use it wisely in your scheming and bribery or hide it to help maintain your innocence.

  * You have noticed Ron disappearing into seedy hotels in London, and he admitted to having an affair with Pansy Parkinson.
  * Ron has lost a lot of money at the Malfoy Casino. In fact, he still owes Draco over two thousand galleons (over $13,000).
  * Double check with the boss (Draco) that he didn’t do the murder.



 

Objectives after the murder:

  * Ask Draco if there’s anything he needs you to do.
  * Try to find the murderer while maintaining your innocence. Maybe you’ll get a promotion if you can find out who it is. And also keep Draco out of trouble.




	51. Dennis/Denny Creevey Introduction

Dennis, you are not the kid you were at Hogwarts. In fact, you don’t even go by Dennis anymore, but by Denny, as that’s a much cooler name in your eyes.

Since leaving Hogwarts, you have undergone a transformation. The death of your brother, Colin, affected you deeply. In fact, in the aftermath of the battle, you came across a gravely wounded Lavender Brown and “rescued” her away to your parents house in a small muggle village in the north of England.

You nursed her back to health and she has stayed with you until this day. Though you try to tell yourself you didn’t rescue her because you thought she was beautiful, you know it’s a lie. But the connection between the two of you deepened during her long convalescence. She thinks the scars on her face, left from an attack by the infamous werewolf Fenrir Greyback, have made her unattractive, but you think there couldn’t be a more beautiful person in the world.

She has recently written a book with Seamus Finnegan about the Battle of Hogwarts and you couldn’t be more proud of her.

While Colin had always been the photography nut in your family, after his death, you decided to give it a try, as a way to feel closer to him. You have become unexpectedly successful and are a minor celebrity in the muggle world. Your magic allows you to get to places that other photographers struggle to reach, and so National Geographic has awarded your works Photograph of the Year for three years running.

On the weekends, you are a DJ - quite a good one in fact - you have recently had a song in the top 100 of the muggle UK song charts. Your DJ name is Bennie Benassi.(Denny - Bennie - they’re close enough that you don’t have any issues responding to your stage name)

Ron hired you for a his birthday party earlier in the year, which was held at Malfoy Manor Casino. You played a super rad set and got everyone dancing. Your DJ services, however, do not come cheap. And to make matters worse, Ron came over to thank you at the end of the party and spilled his drink all over your equipment. You may be a wizard, but magic and electronics do not mix and so you were forced to buy all new gear.

And Ron hasn’t paid you yet. You’ve sent him multiple invoices, but you have yet to see a single Knut.

You are here as the event photographer. Before coming to the reunion, you were at the Slug Club meeting as the official photographer.


	52. Dennis/Denny Creevey Objectives at the Start

Objectives at the start of the party:

  * When you hear the song Satisfaction’, ’Able to Love’,‘Love is Gonna Save Us’, or‘I Love My Sex’ come on, excitedly tell everyone this is YOUR SONG. Show people you are cool now. Let them know that you’re also available for autographs. (You ARE cool now, you just want all the WIZARDS to know it too)
  * Take pictures of guests at the party. After all, that is what you are here at the reunion to do. (Bonus points for you if you can capture any top secret things happening!)
  * Ask Ron if he’s ever going to pay you back for playing at his birthday party. As it has taken him so long to pay you back, point out that he also owes you for your damaged equipment.Give him the invoice for 2000 gallons (~$13,000)
  * If anyone mentioned the set you played at Ron’s party, let them know that he still hasn’t payed you. Ask if they know anything about that.
  * If anyone asks what your DJ rates are, let people know they have gone up now that your song Satisfaction has gotten so big. You now charge 3000 galleons (~$20,000) per show. You can even show them your rate card.
  * Check in on Lavender. Make sure she’s holding up alright in the spotlight. Remind her that she is beautiful and amazing and that you love her.
  * Don’t forget to pass out your business cards!




	53. Dennis/Denny Creevey Objectives After the Murder

Things you know:

This is information not known to many–and possibly only YOU. Use it wisely in your scheming and bribery or hide it to help maintain your innocence.

  * Why would you kill Ron? You wanted to get paid, and now you’re not sure if you’ll ever see that money. It’s a good thing you’re pretty famous now…
  * Before coming to this gathering, you were at a Slug Club reunion event in with Professor Slughorn. If anyone asks, it was: you, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, Cormac, Hermione, Luna (who was there covering the event for the Prophet) and Theodore (who was tending bar).



 

Objectives after the murder:

  * Defend Lavender against any accusations.
  * Offer to help Ernie by taking crime scene photos. You can also show him (or the group) any incriminating photos you may have taken from earlier.
  * Try to find the murderer while maintaining your innocence.




	54. Lavender Brown Introduction

Since leaving Hogwarts, you’ve beena recluse. Most of the wizarding world assumes that you died at the Battle of Hogwarts, but you didn’t. After Hermione saved you from being mauled by Ferir Greyback, you clung to consciousness, watching as other people died around you.

After the battle, Poppy Pomfrey found you and performed some absolute heroics (even for the wizarding world) to keep you alive. When she left you to get more bandages, Dennis Creevey came across you. He was overcome with grief at the loss of his brother, and levitated you away in order to save your life. He apparated you away to his family’s home in a small muggle village and tirelessly nursed you back to health.

He had always been a bit infatuated with you in school, which is, you think, why he rescued you. By the time you were healthy again, you felt so indebted to him that you stayed, and then, once you had seen your new face (shudder), you thought no one would ever love you, and so you continue to stay. Having said this, you do genuinely love him. He is one of the sweetest people in the world and you are grateful both that he saved your life and that he is in it.

In your time away from the wizarding world, you have had time to think about the lead up to the battle and how you got to be as scarred and unfortunate as you are. And you are convinced that your life would have been better if Ron had never broken up with you. He would have been closer to you during the battle, which would have meant that Harry Potter would have been closer and there might have been more people to protect you. You partly blame Hermione for this, but you can’t be too angry with her, as she saved your life, blasting Fenrir Greyback away as he came to finish you off. Thus, it is Ron’s fault. That selfish asshole.

You are a werewolf. Unfortunately, though you survived the Fenrir’s attack, his bite infected you.

Two years ago, Seamus Finnigan came to interview Dennis about leaving the Wizarding world and recognized you, in spite of the scars on your face. (You two lived in the same tower for 7 years, how could he _not_ recognize you?) You were so overjoyed to run into someone from your past that you stayed out too late and forgot to take your Wolfsbane potion. Seamus was able to make sure you stayed away from any muggles, but at great personal cost. He even covered for you, saying that an anonymous wizard had saved a muggle village from a marauding werewolf, thereby keeping your werewolf identity a secret.

When Seamus visited, he mentioned that Luna Lovegood had been working on a book with Ron. Since then, the two of you have joined forces to write your own book about the Battle of Hogwarts, which is coming out tomorrow. It’s not really a way to get back at Ron, so much as your view of how he’s actually a terrible person and how a lot of the death and misery are his fault. In fact, you might be a little bitter about _everyone_ who survived the Battle of Hogwarts. Seamus has tried to talk you out of a few of the more divisive sections of the book, but he’s just as motivated by the bottom line as he is by getting the truth out.

The marketing around the book has revolved around your identity being secret, with the reveal coming right before the book release. That is part of the reason you are coming to the reunion - to announce that you are the co-author. The Daily Prophet did a two page review of the book (Seamus may have pulled some strings) which included some of the bitchier lines and there has been a lot of buzz about who you are. Which is perfect. Pre-sales are through the roof.

Before coming to this gathering, you were at a Slug Club reunion event in with Professor Slughorn. You were not part of the Slug Club in school, but you were invited for being the mystery co-author on this explosive new book.


	55. Lavender Brown Objectives at the Start

Objectives at the start of the party:

  * Let everyone know you are available for autographs.
  * Tell Ron you still haven’t forgiven him for breaking up with you in the way that he did. You meant what you said in your book - it was cowardly. And it’s the reason you almost didn’t survive.
  * Thank Hermione for saving your life. Whether or not you remind her that she’s also a terrible person for stealing your boyfriend is up to you. After all, it’s all explained in the book.
  * Ask Ginny what she thought of your portrayal of her in the Final Battle in your book. You know what you wrote was rather bitchy, but you don’t like her and you want to passive aggressively rub it in.
  * If anyone asks how you are alive, tell them it was all thanks to Dennis.
  * Point out to Ron that you are with Dennis now and that you are happy with him. (You may drag Dennis along with you if you like)




	56. Lavender Brown Objectives After the Murder

Things you know:

This is information not known to many–and possibly only YOU. Use it wisely in your scheming and bribery or hide it to help maintain your innocence.

  * Before coming to this gathering, you were at a Slug Club reunion event in with Professor Slughorn. If anyone asks, it was: you, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Seamus, Hermione, Cormac, Dennis, Luna (who was there covering the event for the Prophet) and Theodore (who was tending bar).
  * You are a werewolf. You cannot touch silver.
  * Ron’s portrayal of Neville was very unflattering and Neville is not happy about it.
  * You think Ginny does not remember the Battle of Hogwarts. She completely brushed you off about it earlier.
  * You also know (from the newspaper) that Harry disapproves of memory modification.



 

Objectives after the murder:

  * Point out that you could not have been the murderer as the potion (once you find out what it is) was in a silver bottle for sterility reasons, and you can’t touch silver. If you must, reveal that it’s because you’re a werewolf.
  * You wouldn’t want to _actually_ murder Ron. All you wanted to do was ruin his reputation - character assassination, not _actual_ assassination!
  * Let slip to Harry that you think Ginny’s had her memories of the battle modified.
  * Try to find the murderer while maintaining your innocence, if you figure it out, congratulate them. Because Ron was a jerk.




	57. Theodore Nott Introduction

After the war ended, your now elderly father groveled and begged, but he was found guilty of being a Death Eater and sentenced to time in Azkaban, leaving young Theo alone in the world, your mother having died when you were younger. You escaped without a sentence as you were at Hogwarts during the Second Wizarding War. (The fact that you were taught lots of dark magic by the Carrows was conveniently glossed over).

Since graduating with a handful of N.E.W.T.s (Two Es and two As), you have gone from job to job as few people seemed willing to hire Slytherins. You started out working in Flourish and Blotts (the bookstore), before being hired by Hannah Abbott as a barkeep in the Leaky Cauldron, where she is now the landlady. About six months ago, your fellow Slytherin, Draco Malfoy offered you a job as the head bartender at Malfoy Manor Casino, which you gladly accepted as the pay was far better. Hannah had no hard feelings though - she’s a lovely girl, that Hannah. A true gold-hearted Hufflepuff.

You are not the only Slytherin to now work at Malfoy Manor Casino - Greg Goyle is Head of Security and as much as you enjoyed working at the Leaky Cauldron, you much prefer the Casino and therefore you have quite a stake its success.

You are proud to have been a Slytherin, but you wish they had a better reputation in the Wizarding world. You have been working hard to be an upstanding member of society to that end. You don't want any other Slytherins to struggle finding a job the way you have. You think things are changing for the better, but progress is slow.

Recently, Ron Weasley has racked up quite a large amount of debt in the Malfoy Manor Casino, which concerns Draco. He has asked Greg to figure out the best way to recoup those losses, so Greg has been tailing Ron. He confided in you that he saw Ron and Pansy Parkinson (another fellow Slytherin!) disappearing into a seedy motel. This concerns you.

You have liked Pansy for years. She is in fact the main thing that you miss about working at the Leaky Cauldron. As she works in Knockturn Alley, she would often come by the Leaky after work and chat with you over a Gillywater. You hadn’t quite gotten up the nerve to ask her out when Draco offered you this job and you moved to Wiltshire.

You are excited to see Pansy again at this reunion as it has been months since you have last seen her. Who knows, perhaps you’ll get up the nerve to actually ask her on a date.

As the bartender of Malfoy Manor Casino, you know a lot of secrets. People say all kinds of things when they’re liquored up, and you have gotten very good at just listening. It’s also amazing what people will say when they’re trying to fill silence. Who would have thought, for instance, Michael Corner (a Ravenclaw schoolmate) would have such a centaur fetish? Or that Oliver Wood was such a playboy? (Save a broom, ride a Quidditch player, eh?) Or, that Blaise Zabini (yet another Slytherin classmate) holds a secret torch for Hermione Granger of all people. Or that Ron knows that Harry and Ginny are cousins. And yet, he won’t tell either of them because he’s too worried about messing up his precious friendship with “The Savior of the Wizarding World” to tell either of them that they shouldn’t be in a relationship because they're _related_. Which is just messed up.

McGonnagall invited you to run the bar at this party. (You don’t actually have to do anything, it’s just a plot point) You have created all the drinks specially, and created all the mixers from scratch.


	58. Theodore Nott Objectives at the Start

Objectives at the start of the party:

  * Say hi to Pansy. Ask her how she’s doing. Invite her to come up to Malfoy Manor Casino more often. After all - it’s only a Floo-ride away!
  * Tell Ron that it’s just plain wrong not to tell Harry and Ginny that they are related. If he looks confused as to you how you know that, just remind it he told you at his birthday party. You know, when he was really, really drunk. Maybe slip into the conversation that _you_ will tell them if he doesn’t manage to pay Draco back soon.
  * Ask Blaise how things are going with Hermione. He’s stopped by the Casino bar a few times and, after a drink or two, confessed that he likes her. Or rather, more than likes her.




	59. Theodore Nott Objectives After the Murder

Things you know:

This is information not known to many–and possibly only YOU. Use it wisely in your scheming and bribery or hide it to help maintain your innocence.

  * Ron knew that Harry and Ginny were cousins and didn’t tell them about it.
  * Also, Harry and Ginny are cousins. They should know this.
  * Blaise Zabini has a HUGE crush/slight obsession with Hermione Granger.
  * You were tending bar tonight. You made everyone’s drinks. You did NOT kill Ron.
  * Ron has lost a lot of money at the Malfoy Casino. In fact, he still owes Draco over two thousand galleons (over $13,000).
  * Before coming to this gathering, you were at a Slug Club reunion event in with Professor Slughorn. If anyone asks, it was: you, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, Cormac, Dennis, Hermione and Luna (who was covering the event for the Daily Prophet).



 

Objectives after the murder:

  * Ask Draco if there’s anything he needs you to do.
  * Try to find the murderer while maintaining your innocence. Maybe you’ll get a promotion if you can find out who it is. And also keep Draco out of trouble.
  * This murder has convinced you that there is no time like the present. Ask Pansy out. You know you want to.
  * Tell either Harry or Ginny (or both of them) that they are related. Because really someone should have told them sooner.
  * Ask people if they need refills on their drinks. After all, a murder has happened and people might be on edge. Plus, drunk people tend to talk more. Perhaps the murderer will reveal themselves.




End file.
